


Manners

by sarcasmismyweapon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Pack Feels, Stiles is a smartass, Werewolf Bites, life or death, pack is family, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: While out paroling the pack's territory Stiles is attacked by an alpha as an attempt to distract Derek and Scott. The pack come together to wait out and see if the boy will accept the bite while Stiles has a few choice words about the entire thing.





	1. The stray's bite

**Author's Note:**

> Figured since I had already posted the one-shot, I decided to start posting this piece. It's only six chapters long, but it's pretty decent if I do say so myself. There are still things in the story that I wish I could change, but I find myself at a loss on what would be better. So I said screw it and just finished the editing as the story was already complete. Like all of my longer stories I will be uploading new chapters on Monday's, as Monday is my posting day. So be on the look out for the rest of the chapters.
> 
> OH and please feel free to write in, I love reading comments.

 

Stiles couldn’t contain his scream, the pain was like a hot brand being thrust into his skin. The teenager didn’t even hear the angered shouting of his name from his friends as the fire licked at his veins from the inside out, the liquid fire shooting through his veins with every pulse of his heartbeat. A moment later he was harshly shoved as the teeth in his shoulder ripped out of him none to careful of tearing the boys skin further. Stiles collapsed to the ground in a heap, his shoulder bleeding profusely as he panted. His eyes streaming tears before glazing over as his body fought against the urge to go into shock, he felt like he was in shock.

Dazed and confused he vaguely heard the sounds of growling, loud sounds of skin against skin and not the kinky kind either. He gave a mirthless laugh at his own thoughts, his brain clearing some of the fog surrounding it. Fighting, he was hearing fighting, the snarls were his friends. His brain couldn’t comprehend what had just happened, his shoulder was a light with fiery pain and the warmth of his own blood flowed in rivulets soaking into his shirt.  Stiles groaned when a moment later a firm hand twisted him over from where he’d landed face first into the dirt, Stiles hadn’t even realized that he’d fallen like that, his face pressed into the dry dirt. He’d been too focused on the amount of pain that was licking up his body. The last he could recall he had been kneeling in the grass and dirt numb to his surroundings as his body tried to sort out the unadulterated levels of pain flooding his system.  The worried expression on the wolfs face made Stiles give a breathless laugh despite the pain that flared at the jarring movement as he was settled into Scott’s lap. 

“H-Hey.” His teeth chattered despite the area being plenty warm, but Stiles ignored the sudden betrayal his body was orchestrating without his consent. He wasn’t even cold or at least he didn’t think he was. Stiles eyes took in the sight of the werewolf hovering above him a second before his eyes trailed naturally towards the skirmish still going on behind them. With his new vantage point Stiles could see just how brutal the fight really was. He winced as his head twisted a bit, pulling on the wound that the enemy had inflicted on him. He could see Derek tearing into the other wolf and a wry smile came to his face as he watched the alpha of the pack defend him.

“N-Never thought I’d get to see the day that Derek Hale would be angry for me instead of at me.” He let out a depreciating laugh.

Scott shook his head at his friend and did his best to blot the boys shirt into the wound that was bleeding heavily. “Shut up Stiles. God man...Shit.”

Stiles huffed. “Yeah I know right? Things were going so good around here, figures the moment we let our guard down this shit happens.” Stiles shook his head only a bit before wincing and stilling the motion.

Scott’s eyes held those of his best friend. “You’re going to be okay.”

Stiles snorted at the beta, Scott had always been an idealist. One who couldn’t see the darkness even when it was right in front of his face.  “Idiot…” He spoke with a smile. “Look at me. Oh god dad’s going to kill me Heh if this doesn’t I mean.” Stiles frowned before sighing. “Then again he knows about this shit now so he might just have some voodoo priestess raise my corpse so he can yell at me.”

“Stiles shut up!”

Stiles focus re-orientated to his worried friend, he smiled passively at Scott.  “Sorry...Guess I’m a little out of it.” His voice trailed off as did his smile.

Scott shook his head as he continued to brace the boys wound while clutching the smaller form against his own body. Providing comfort any way he could, yet it seemed even his body heat wasn’t enough to still the boys shivering.  They both knew that the boy wasn’t shivering from the cold so much as the shock his body was facing from the attack. A mighty roar had the pair glancing towards where Derek had been engaged with the other wolf. Derek stood there bloody, but victorious. The fallen wolf lay dead at his feet.

“You go sourwolf.” Stiles laughed in his failing voice. 

Scott glanced back down to his friend with a scowl, his wolf features had melted away to his human visage a while ago and Stiles seemed to take notice of that now.  “Your going to get wrinkles...On top of your wolfy ones I mean.”

Scott couldn’t help but smirk at the boys jab to his wolfish appearance. Shaking his head Scott rubbed his friends arm with his spare hand to try and provide some more warmth to the shivering teen while his other continued to hold pressure on the boys wounded shoulder. Both looked up when Derek appeared, bloody and panting before crashing to his knees beside them. His red eyes having faded to that of his regular green, his wolf features fading shortly after he’d crashed to his knees next to Stiles and Scott.

“Hey sourwolf, that was pretty impressive.”  Stiles smiled at the distraught werewolf. Derek looked to Scott only to have the beta shake his head and gently lift the boys shirt away from the bite wound. Stiles groaned as his soaked shirt pulled on the wound and grimaced at the sight of his own blood. It was so gross, he was about to state as much when Derek growled at the sight of the bloody wound getting a huff of laughter from Stiles which startled the two wolves.

“Honestly, if you have some kind of pissing contest about this I’m going to get my dad to shoot you. You already killed the bastard sourwolf I’m pretty sure he regrets trespassing now.”

Derek snorted as he reached out to gently examine the wound, Stiles winced as the man’s warm hands tentatively touched the edges of the rough bite.

“Ow.” The teen complained docily. “That..Kinda stings.” He gave a wane smile before commenting. “Also that is in no way sanitary.”

Derek sighed as his head lowering as he stared into his lap, his hand falling away from Stiles shoulder to land at his own side. Stiles glanced towards Scott only to see the beta was likewise upset at the turn of events. 

Stiles sighed. “So yeah...This evening blows.”

“Stiles.” Derek muttered as he raised his head to stare at the teenager a firm scowl in place. 

Stiles smirked at the alpha. “Yeah sourwolf?”

Derek didn’t have the heart to argue against the teen using the annoying nickname, not after what had just happened. Stiles was looking at him like he always did, no shred of anger or blame being sent his way. Frowning Derek tried to make the teen understand.  “This shouldn’t have happened, you-”

“Pft, didn’t we have this same talk about Scott and Peter? I think all we achieved was all of us getting headaches. Well I got one, you wolfy bastards probably didn’t get a tinge of pain from all that arguing which I think is completely unfair. Like I didn’t suffer enough with that creeper and then you guys still argue about it and won't see reason when it’s clear that I’m right.”

Derek’s lips twitched into a semblance of a smile, but fell a moment later before the smile could fully form when Scott asked.  “Sh-Should we take him to Deaton?”

Derek looked up at Scott before sighing, part of him wanted to do that yet another larger part of him knew that it didn’t matter where they took Stiles. It wouldn’t change what had already occurred, the werewolf had bitten Stiles and although a bite could be bad in and of itself. A bite from an alpha meant life or death. The bite would either take or it wouldn’t and being with the the resident druid/vet wouldn’t make a lick of difference in the end. Before he could say as much Stiles surprised them both.

“I think I’d like to go back to the loft.”

Derek frowned at Stiles, surprised by the teens choice. He wouldn’t have figured that the boy wanted to spend what could amount to his last hours at his place.

“At least that way I can die in peace right? Dad’s going to go apeshit so you might want to skip town until Scott calms him.” Stiles twisted his head the barest of amounts to tell Scott. “And you might want to wear protective gear...Wolf or not you know my dad.”

Scott’s face showed how he felt about the present conversation, his brow was furrowed and his mouth was down turned. “That’s not funny.” The beta told his friend.

Stiles snorted. “Who says I’m joking? He has guns as in plural as in he will shoot you, especially if he thinks one of you bit me. So I just figured ya know heads up.”

“Stiles.” 

The teen twisted his head back around to stare at Derek after the wolf spoke his name. The alpha stared at the human for a minute or so before he finally addressed the real problem at hand.

“I don’t care if your father comes after me for this, but are you sure you want to go back to the loft...Its-”

“It’s our clubhouse.” The boy quipped.

Scott snorted at the teens announcement to the alpha. Derek sighed, but nodded his head.

“So uh...Am I gonna puke that black gunk cause like ew.”

Scott shot Derek a scared look, but the alpha was too busy scowling down at the human.

“There’s...We don’t know how you’ll react to the bite, you might be fi-”

“If you say fine I’m going to use every last bit of energy I have kicking you, screw it if it breaks my foot.”

Derek glowered at the boy for a second before shaking his head. “That wouldn’t do anything to me.”

“Sure it would, for a single brief moment I’d get to say that I kicked your ass. You can’t recover your bad boy image from that.”

Scott snickered at his friends examination of what would happen should he unleash whatever fury he could muster up against the alpha.

“Besides we both know you couldn’t say no to letting me kick you, not now at least. Which I think is really rude like how many times have you crashed my head into shit? Like a million times dude and now the tables are turned an-”

Derek sighed and shared a look with his beta, Scott nodded his head and the pair made to move the teen.

“Woah Woah what’s going on?”

“We’re going to the loft.” Derek told him frankly.

Stiles smirked and allowed the wolves to help him up, he wobbled on his feet and leaned heavily against the wolves as he winced. His shoulder was throbbing in sharp lancing pains, but it was the fire inside the wound that hurt far worse.  “So...Is it supposed to burn?” Stiles glanced from Derek to Scott and back, the frowns on the wolves faces had Stiles nodding. “Right...Exorcist vomit here I come.”

Scott scowled at his friends poorly timed joke, but was stopped from saying anything by Derek shaking his head as he maneuvered Stiles to lean against him more. Scott sighed and followed along, helping Stiles keep his feet under him as they made the slow trek back towards the edge of the woods. It was as they were trekking out of the woods that Stiles piped up out of the blue.

“I think we need a warning system.”

“What?” Scott stammered in confusion.

Stiles hummed before explaining. “Hear me out, if we had some kind of security system around the territory you guys wouldn’t have to go on these midnight strolls to make sure asshats like that dead bastard weren’t trespassing. We’d know if someone was here or not and where they were going to boot.” Stiles tilted his head back and smiled at Derek.

The werewolf ignored the boys suggestion, it seemed useless considering that the one person that might have benefited from it was now in the process of either turning or dying. Stiles sighed when he didn’t get any kind of response as he shuffled along side the wolves that had a hold of each side of him, both bracing an arm over their shoulder. 

Stiles knew that no matter how much he weighed it wouldn’t have taken both of them to help him through the woods, a wry smirk came to his face at the thought of the wolves wanting to be in contact with him because of what had happened. The trek out of the woods took nearly an hour as they’d been halfway through the patrol when the intruder had made himself known, the rough terrain coupled with his wound had Stiles sagging more and more into the wolves.The fire of the wound didn’t seem to be tapering off at all and he could have sworn that he was sweating. Ah right a fever. He snorted gaining the two wolves attentions.

“Sorry.” He muttered, he hadn’t meant to bother them with his dark thoughts.

“It’s going to be okay Stiles. We’ll get you back to the loft and figure this out.”

Stiles sighed, he loved Scott he really did, but sometimes the teens optimism just irked him. Before he could stop himself he snarked back at the beta.  “As far as my research showed there wasn’t a cure for a werewolf bite, nixing the one who did it doesn’t do shit as proven by Peter and the asshat back there.-” He waved a hand halfheartedly against Scott’s shoulder “ So unless you have some secret mojo I don’t know about, this is far from going to be alright Scott.”

The beta tensed as his friend ranted at him in a clipped tone. The werewolf shot a nervous look over Stiles bowed head catching Derek’s scowl as the alpha stared at Stiles. Derek shook his head to the beta and continued with trudging forward. Now wasn’t the time to tell the boy that things would magically be alright, especially when there was the distinct chance that it wasn’t.

“What does your shoulder feel like?” The alpha asked gruffly.

“What do you think it feels like Derek? It hurts.” Stiles muttered sourly.

“How does it hurt?”

Stiles sighed and twisted his head enough to glare at the wolf while he wondered aloud.

“How would you know if its normal? your a born wolf.”

Derek held back from growling at the boy, using all his self restraint to reply calmly. “Stiles just tell me.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and let his head fall back down on his chest tiredly as he stared at the ground they were presently stomping through.  “It hurts... I know big surprise there right? It burns...Like a branding iron under my skin and-I-I think I’m running a fever.” He admitted in a raspy voice. 

Both wolves stopped in tandem, Scott’s free hand shooting out to feel his friends forehead gaining an irritated huff from the human. Scott closed his eyes as he let his hand drop.

“You are.”

Stiles huffed. “ Toothy bastard, didn’t his mother teach him not to bite people. It’s rude-Like rude rude.”

Scott couldn’t help himself and laughed. Stiles craned his head back a bit and smirked before twisting it the other way to question Derek. “Didn’t your grandparents teach Peter that?”

Derek snorted a small smirk coming to his lips. “Apparently not.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Figures, you learn all about the lore and legends and do shit about common manners.”

Scott chuckled at his friends rant. “You can't have everything right?”

Stiles shot him an amused look. “ Dude Do I look like a cheeseburger? No. Of course not, hence he shouldn’t be chewing on me.”

Scott shook his head at the teen and sighed in relief when he caught sight of the lights ahead of them. They were almost there. Derek seemed to notice as well because he increased their speed a bit gaining a strained huff from Stiles as the human continued to try and keep up despite the wolves practically carrying him. As the trees gave way to the area surrounding Derek’s residence, the darkness was illuminated by the outside lights. 

Stiles smirked as he caught sight of his faithful jeep in the driveway parked next to Derek’s treasured camaro.  His gaze flitted back around to the front of him as the trio came to a stop long enough for Derek to fight with the door, once it opened they shuffled indoors. Stiles shook his head what little he could when the wolves made to get him situated on the couch.

“No. no.no.no. I’m gonna bleed all over that.”

Derek scowled at the human. “I don’t care.”

Stiles arched his head around to glare at the werewolf. “Well I do, besides if I’m running a fever shouldn’t we put me in a tepid bath? Isn’t that what we learned in health class or something? Or was that just for kids?”

Derek was about to argue once more with the human when Scott chimed in.  “He’s not wrong, it might bring his temperature down.”

Derek looked over to his beta, a part of him wanted to tell the two teen’s that it was doubtful that such a thing would help. Ultimately he couldn’t bring himself to say anything about it and instead just sighed. “Come on then, let's get you in the bathtub.”

Stiles smirked and winked at Scott only to receive an eye roll from his best friend. The trio climbed the staircase to the upstairs floor and maneuvered themselves into the bathroom attached to Derek’s bedroom. Stiles had tried to argue about using the guest bath, but Derek had ignored him and pressed on. Scott had smirked and fell in line with the alpha’s wishes. Now they stood crowded in the space together as the bath filled with the lukewarm water. Stiles was leaning heavily against Scott, his face dotted with sweat as his fever climbed.

“Just so you  know I ain’t getting naked for you creepers.”

Scott snorted. “Idiot.”

Stiles laughed breathily when he got a death glare from Derek for the comment. The alpha knelt down and shut off the tap and felt the water with his bare hand before twisting about to nod.  “It’s ready.”

“Great...Uh can someone get my shoes off me? I hate squeaky shoes.”

Scott chuckled and with Derek’s help to hold up Stiles, knelt down and got his best friends shoes off. 

“Socks?”

“Fuck it who cares about that?”

Scott shot an amused look to Derek, but the alpha was scowling. No doubt his mind was trapped in an unrelenting cycle of what might happen to the boy he was holding up. Scott sighed as he stood up and the pair slowly got Stiles into the bath, the boy hissed as if he was being burned.

“Shit that’s....Oww.”

Derek and Scott shot looks to each other, but Stiles shook his head and beat them to the questions that were no doubt about to come forth.

“Fever...Ignore me. Water just feels like hot coals of ice...Ya know normal completely normal.”

The wolves nodded and knelt down with Stiles as he slowly sat down in the water, letting it lap at his navel. The human began to shiver almost immediately as his body warred with the drastic conflicting temperatures it was being put through internally and externally. Stiles gave a tired smile to them, sweat pouring from his brow. Scott nudged Derek with his elbow receiving a glare.

“You got a washcloth, We should put one around his neck. Cool off his brain.”

Derek nodded stiffly and rose to go retrieve one, as soon as the alpha was out of the room Stiles smirked at his friend.

“So...I’m in Derek Hale’s bathroom having a wet t-shirt contest with myself.”

Scott smirked. “Looks like it.”

Stiles shook his head as he reclined slowly against the wall of the tub.  “Scott.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m scared.”

Scott tensed at his best friends admission, he’d known of course. Him and Derek had been able to scent the boys growing fear the longer the boy had time to fret about the outcome of the bite.  “I know. Me too.”

Stiles gave him a weary smile before letting his gaze fall down into the tub with the rest of his body that was submerged. His clothing was swaying in the lukewarm water which felt more like glass shards slicing into him than a relaxing bath. Stiles did his best not to move around as it seemed to make the pain worse, though he wasn’t exactly sure if the pain in his shoulder or the pain of being in the bath was worse. He didn’t bother to glance up when Derek returned, the washcloth was dampened before it was gently draped around his neck. Stiles hissed as the edges brushed the raw bite on his shoulder. The bleeding had slowed, but the skin was torn apart by the alpha’s teeth and made his shoulder look like mince meat. The rivulets of blood slowly snaking their way from his wounded shoulder into the wet shirt, staining the material and eerie pink before finally tainting the water's surface. Stiles gently swirled one of the light pink stains in the water before he looked up to the two wolves rather suddenly and asked.

“So...How long?”

Derek frowned and shook his head. “Scott was lucky in that he was bit around the full moon.”

Scott snorted making Stiles smirk. Derek shot the beta look before continuing.  “The full moon made the whole thing...Easier.”

Stiles smirked. “And we’re what? two weeks away from the full moon?”

The wolves nodded, Stiles huffed out a mirthless laugh as he reclined back and tried to get as comfortable as possible.  “Awesome.”

“It doesn’t mean anything Stiles.” Scott tried to argue.

Stiles shook his head before gesturing with a wet hand towards Derek, sending little water droplets flying in the small space.  “Really cause our resident werewolf says otherwise.”

Derek sighed. “It does change...Speed up the process.”

“Meaning?” Stiles questioned.

Derek glanced away towards the wall a moment.

“Derek?”

The alpha sighed and shook his head before looking at Scott. “Two-three days... Everyone’s different.”

Stiles laughed causing the werewolves to stare at him. “So I’m screwed. There’s no way I wont burn out from the fever alone.”

Derek scowled at the human. “You don’t know that.”

Stiles snorted and gestured to himself. “Do you forget who your talking about? Me. Stiles, I’m 150 pounds soaking wet dude. Which I presently am.” Stiles frowned as he looked down at himself before shaking his head. “Humans aren’t meant to run as hot as you guys.”

“I know.” Derek grit out.

“So it stands to reason that I won't last three days of a fever meant for werewolves.”

Scott glanced to the alpha kneeling beside him. He knew that the change was risky, Derek had always told them the risks. When he’d changed Erica, Boyd and Isaac he’d made sure to do it when they were at their strongest and closest to the full moon as to give them a head start on things. Stiles didn’t have that luxury. 

“We’ll keep you as cool as possible in the bath.” Derek told the human.

Stiles sighed as he closed his eyes. “Sounds like your making Stiles soup.”

Derek scowled, but rolled his eyes when Scott laughed.

“Dude you’d taste horrible.” He joked trying to lighten the mood. 

Stiles smirked and opened his eyes. “Hey now, that other guy thought I must be tasty.” He gestured towards his shoulder.

Scott snorted. “No he didn’t, he was just trying to win the fight by distracting us.” Scott waved between him and Derek.

Stiles huffed. “ Then why didn’t he just chew on one of you?”

“We heal.” Derek cut in.

Stiles glared back at the alpha before pointing at him, Derek arched a brow before following the boys pointed finger. Sure enough some of the lacerations from the other alpha’s claws were still adorning his form, but they didn’t really hurt and for the most part they’d stopped bleeding already.

“Seems to work just fine to me.”

Derek shook his head. “He wanted us to be distracted.”

Stiles nodded his head and looked back down at himself in the bath. “I don’t think he counted on the whole hulk smash moment you’d get.”

Scott snorted as Derek scowled at the human. Stiles looked up and smiled wearily at the pair of wolves. “You definitely made him regret getting bitey.”

“He’s dead.” Derek replied tartly.

“Yeah and I’m sure he regrets that.”

Derek rolled his eyes at the teen. Scott shook his head at his friends ability to crack jokes at the worst possibly times.

“So...not to be a stick in the mud, but uh could one of you maybe like...lie through your pointy teeth for me?”

Both of the wolves frowned at the teen, unsure why he would ask that of them. Stiles sighed as he fiddled the edge of his wet t-shirt.

“So...Dad might think that we weren’t doing a patrol...Or namely that I wasn’t allowed on them since that incident with my ankle.”

Derek growled at the human while Scott sighed.

“Seriously? You told your dad that you wouldn’t go on patrol anymore?”

Stiles shrugged. “He was pretty pissed, so I figured I’d let him cool off a few months and subtly slip it in that I’d been going out with you guys again.”

Stiles smirked before gesturing to himself with a wet hand. “Guess today's the day.”

Scott groaned as he let his head thump on the side of the bathtub. Stiles smirked at his friend and reached out to pet his head.  “There there, at the very least you won't have to see his expression. I’m just asking you to call and let him know that...Well that the shit hit the fan. If you want you could just say that the asshat came to the house...Scented us out? Something like that.” Stiles waved his hand in the air. 

Scott raised his head to peer up at his friend. “Your an idiot.”

Stiles snorted. “Dude I did not walk up and poke a werewolf with a stick, he’s the one that got all bitey with me. I know better than to poke werewolves with sticks, I mean can you imagine what He’d do if I poked him with a stick?” He gestured towards Derek.

“Stiles.” Derek growled out. 

Stiles twisted his head away from the present argument that he’d begun with Scott to smile sheepishly at the alpha. “Hey sourwolf.”

Derek’s face pinched together as he growled under his breath at the human. Stiles lowered his gaze back into the tub and sighed.

“Look I didn’t plan on this happening okay? I thought that once dad cooled off I could just let it slip that I’d been going on patrols with you and that nothing had happened so he had nothing to worry about.” The boy shrugged his shoulders. “Guess the jokes on me huh?” He laughed mirthlessly. Stiles looked up when a warm hand was placed on his arm, Scott had a look not so unlike one a child would give when someone had stolen their candy or kicked their puppy. Stiles tried to give a reassuring smile, but he knew it fell flat.

“I’ll go call your dad. Let him....Let him know what’s up.”

“Thanks.” Stiles muttered, he watched as Scott got up from the bathroom floor and walked out into the hall, presumably to have some privacy. 


	2. Phoning home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles dad is called and informed of what has happened. The pack converge on Derek's loft to see the teen, offering comfort to the boy who's fate is up in the air and Derek makes a promise to Stiles, even though he thinks it's stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are with the second chapter of Manners. I did some more editing, but I still find this fic lacking something. There's quite a bit of bantering in this chapter, something that I personally love since Stiles is such a sarcastic person. 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed the chapter. It means a lot to be able to hear from you guys.

 

Glancing towards the only other remaining occupant of the room Stiles winced at the glare being sent his way.

“Go ahead.”

“With what?” Derek questioned sharply.

“Say whatever you want too. I know I screwed up and I’m sorry for putting you and Scott in this position.”

Derek shook his head at the human. “Your to blame for a lot of stuff.” Stiles winced upon hearing that. “But tonight wasn’t your fault.”

Stiles smirked. “That credit belongs to Mr. Bitey right?”

Derek’s lips twitched a bit before he shook his head. “Not entirely, I should have sensed him before he got the drop on us. I should have ordered you back-”

Stiles snorted. “Really? When has that ever worked for you?”

Derek sighed. “ I should have tried at the very least.”

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “ Eh You killed the bastard, I think we’re even.”

Derek shook his head at the boy. “Stiles you cou-”

“I might die, yeah I got the idea sourwolf. That’s not on you, it's on the asshat who bit me. Just like its on Peter for biting Scott, well and me for dragging him out late at night...But that’s a argument for another time.” The boy shook his head as if thinking long and hard about an argument he’d had too many times before, his head coming up to stare at the werewolf with a smile.

Derek frowned at the boy who was smirking at him like he’d just won the argument of the year. Stiles reached his hand out of the tub and patted Derek’s arm that was resting on the edge of the tub.

“Don’t worry about it. To tell you the truth I’m more scared of my dad than this bite turning me into a evil lizard monster like Jackson. I mean it didn’t affect his looks or personality that much, but wow so not my look.”

Derek snorted. “And it killing you.”

“That too.” Stiles smirked. “Nothing is more frightening than the thought of my dad being on his own Derek. Nothing.”

The werewolf nodded his head, he understood what it was like to be alone. He knew that Stiles worried about his father's health, was the one who looked after the man since his mother had died.

“You might have to go all hulk smash one more time for me though.”

Derek arched a brow at the teen who was smirking at him. “Well it doesn’t seem fair to let my dad kill me before the bite does now does it?”

Derek snorted “He’s not going to kill you.”

Stiles huffed as he folded his arms over his chest. “ I bet you twenty bucks that when Scott comes back he says something along the lines of my dad putting a tracer on me.”

Derek snorted at the teens exaggeration of the current events, but when Stiles continued to stare straight faced at him he frowned. “Your serious.”

“Dead serious.”

Derek sighed. “Fine, but I’m not stopping him from doing anything short of killing you.”

Stiles smirked. “My hero.”

Derek rolled his eyes at the teen as he adjusted how he was sitting next to the bath. “How do you feel?” He suddenly asked. The boy looked pale and sweat was still pouring off of him in waves.

Stiles laughed. “Like what I would imagine roadkill feels like.”

Derek scowled at the boys joke and reached out with one steady hand to feel the boys forehead. Stiles grimaced a bit at the warmth bleeding into him from the werewolfs own hot hand. Derek removed his hand a minute later.

“So what’s the verdict Doctor?”

Derek shot him an ill impressed look before responding to the boys question. “Your running hotter than me.”

“Uh...So bad?”

Derek smirked. “Normal. The bite makes the bodies temperature skyrocket higher than that of a normal wolf. Survival of the fittest. If it comes down and matches me and Scott-”

“Then I live. If it doesn’t...Yeah I get the picture.”

Derek nodded his head before it twisted around a moment before Scott walked back into the room a tight expression on his face.

“Your dad’s not...I don’t think I have a word for what he is.”

Stiles laughed. “Wow...You might actually have to hold him back sourwolf.”

Derek snorted before directing his attention back to Scott. “Did you call the pack?”

Scott nodded his head. “They’re on their way.”

“Why?” 

Both of the werewolves turned to look at him with frowns on their faces. Stiles blinked before clarifying. “I mean there’s not much to see right? What do they want to see me in a wet t-shirt?”

Scott rolled his eyes as he came further into the room and knelt beside Derek. “They want to see you dumbass.”

“Ah...Last rites?”

Scott growled at his friends joke, his growl was backed up by Derek’s own. Stiles glanced from one to the other before sighing and looking up at the ceiling.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. “ I just don’t see the point. We know how this is going to go right?” He twisted his head to the side to stare at the wolves.

“Either I live or I die. Why come watch it?”

“Cause their your friends and when you turn they’ll be your pack.” Derek said gruffly.

Stiles smiled at the alpha, he knew how uncomfortable Derek got when it came to expressing things.

“Guess so, but we don’t know yet if I’m going to live.”

“You’ll live.” Derek replied sharply. Scott nodded along to back up his alpha and try and give some form of support to his friend. Stiles looked back and forth from the two wolves before smirking.

“You realize that if I do live Dad’s just going to turn around and kill me.” Scott chuckled at his friends claim. “Nah, though he might buy you a collar and chain.”

Stiles glared at his friend. “If you tell him about that I swear man I’ll wolfsbane your underwear.”

Scott snorted. “Not if your allergic too.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Fine I’ll get someone else to do it.”

Derek’s lips quirked up into a shallow smile as he listened to the two banter back and forth about getting even with each other. This was how family was supposed to be, how his pack was supposed to be.

“Is the sheriff coming?” 

Scott stopped mid-argument to nod. “Yeah, he’s on his way.”

Stiles sighed as he stirred the water with a finger. “Don’t leave me alone with him.”

“Stiles.” Scott chastised.

Stiles shook his head and looked up at them seriously. “No it's not that, well I mean maybe that, but mostly I just-I don’t want to hear him say goodbye...I was there when he did it with mom.”

Stiles shook his head. “I-I Can’t listen to something like that, not now. He won't do it in front of people so...” He pleaded to the wolves. 

Scott shot a look towards Derek to see what the alpha had to say about the teens request. Stiles eyes flitted over to him as well. Derek nodded his head.

“Fine, we won't leave you alone.”

Stiles seemed to deflate like all the worry and stress had left with the small favor being granted. Derek frowned at the boys reaction, but didn’t comment on it. A silence stretched between the three men for a time, Scott kept glancing between his best friend and his alpha. Neither seemed to be giving him any kind of indication as to what he was supposed to do now.

Sighing Scott did his best to try and settle the nerves he was feeling about the entire situation, he didn’t want to lose Stiles. He was like a brother to him, it seemed rather ironic that the boy should be bitten only after they both understood the ramifications of it all. 

When he’d been bitten by Peter they hadn’t known that he was turning into a werewolf. Well Stiles had figured it out, but that didn’t mean that Scott had believed him at first. Now it was like he was on the other side looking back at himself, yet it wasn’t him that was facing the uncertainty of a werewolf bite. It was Stiles. Scott’s head jerked back when Stiles suddenly sat straight up in the tub, sloshing the lukewarm water about and startling the two werewolves in the process of his sudden movement.

“Oh”

“Stiles?!”

Stiles twisted his head to stare at the two werewolves before he blushed. “Ah...Sorry. My mind is kinda-” He waved his hand in the air showing how unstable it was. Scott snorted.

“And the impromptu freak out was because?”

Stiles smirked before his cheeks colored again, which seemed to be quite the feet given his current temperature. “Ah...Could you do me another favor Scott?”

“Sure.” The beta said with no hesitation.

Stiles chuckled a bit before sending a glance towards Derek and muttering. “He doesn’t even ask what it is, You’d think he’d have learned by now to be more careful about that shit.”

Derek let out a short chuckle as Scott frowned at his best friend.

Stiles smirked before telling the now frowning beta. “So...Uh if things don’t go...Well. Could you maybe like break into my room before dad goes in there and starts-I don’t know reminiscing or shit.”

“Stiles.” Derek tried to interject, but the human was having none of it and shook his head before continuing. 

“There’s some things that even dad doesn’t need to see.”

Scott snorted. “What do you have porn in there?”

Derek rolled his eyes at the teens, it figured that would be something that Stiles would be worried about. Stiles to his credit laughed.

“Dude what the hell? No I do not hav-Well I do, but that’s not the favor.”

Scott laughed as his friend caught himself before getting back on track. 

“There’s a box in my closet.”

“Original.” Derek muttered.

Stiles shot him a glare. “Shut it sourwolf.” Gritted out through his teeth before redirecting his attention to the smirking form of his best friend. “ Take that box and for the love of all that is holy. Burn it.”

Scott laughed. “Oh this has to be good.”

Stiles shook his head. “I’m not giving you permission to look jackass, just burn it.”

Scott huffed before his grin returned. “How am I supposed to know if I have the right box?”

Stiles rolled his eyes at his friends attempts to be clever. Derek was smirking as he watched the pair battle it out, he was intrigued to find out what was in the box just like Scott was. 

Finally Stiles muttered. “I repeat, doing this favor does not give you permission to look in the box. And for your information you’ll be able to tell if its the right box because of how it smells.”

Scott made a face, his mind obviously going someplace darker than what Stiles really had as his friend rolled his eyes.

“Real mature Scott. It’ll smell like...Well to you it’ll smell really strong, but that ain’t my fault.” Stiles smirked before continuing. “It’ll smell like...Like her.”

Scott tilted his head a moment before it clicked and he made a noise in his throat that garnered Derek’s attention as he was being left out of the loop. Scott nodded his head to Stiles. “No problem...But uh why would you want me to bu-”

“B-U-R-N I-T.” Stiles emphasized the entire word to his friend.

Scott sighed and nodded his head to show that he was listening. Stiles finally relaxed now that his point was across, sitting back once more into the tub he winced as the water lapped at his body. It felt like a bunch of tiny knives being dragged across his skin over and over again. He knew the water wasn’t that cold, but his stupid body was also currently battling a fever that would most likely send any doctor screaming.

Derek glanced between the two teens and when it became apparent that nothing more was going to be said about the topic turned his attention back to Stiles. The human’s body was shivering in the pool and at the same time sweat was pouring from his brow, his eyes were also a little glazed over though it appeared with how the present conversation had gone that Stiles was still aware enough to argue. Scott was silent for all of a minute before he retaliated against Stiles argument. “If there’s something in there that your dad would want and he finds out-”

Stiles waved a dripping hand at him before placing it back on his chest. “Nah. He doesn’t even know that shit exists.”

“Why?”

Stiles tilted his head to the side to be able to get a better glance at the two wolves watching him. “Cause he never could deal with it when mom died so it fell to me to deal with it. He’d freak if he found stuff like that after all this time.”

Scott sighed. “Your not going to tell me what it is are you?” He sounded resigned to that fact even as he asked the question. 

Stiles smirked. “Oh don’t pout you big puppy, we both know your curiosity will have you looking anyways.”

Scott looked embarrassed, but Stiles just laughed at the sheepish expression on the werewolf's face. Derek shook his head, he didn’t understand what they were talking about besides the fact that there was something in the boys closet related to his mother's death that his father wouldn’t react well to finding. He could understand Stiles wanting to shield his father from any more pain, especially if the worst was to happen. Stiles brow raised when he saw the two wolves sit up straighter, unable to resist he called out.

“What’s that lassie, timmy fall down the well?”

Scott laughed as he got up from his seated position near the tub.

“Smartass. The pack is here.”

Stiles smirked as his friend turned and left to go bring the rest of their unique family upstairs. His gaze flitted over to Derek to see the alpha glaring at him. Stiles snorted. “Oh come on sourwolf, you gotta let me throw in some last minute jokes, figure it this way. If I die I obviously can’t piss you off anymore with them and if I live it’d be kinda a double edged sword to use them when they reflect on me too.”

Derek shook his head at the boys argument, he couldn’t bring himself to counter it and instead chose to reply. 

“Just remember that the pack is going to give you hell when this is over with for all the jokes you say now.”

Stiles smirked at the warning the stoic alpha was giving him. “Pft that’s a big if Derek.”

The alpha’s scowl was wiped off his face before he could counter the teens rebuttal when the pack seemed to converge through the doorway. Stiles waved, his hand dripping with water from the tepid bath he was sitting in. “Hey guys. Nice night for a bath right?”

They didn’t laugh though, the beta’s stared at him with a mix of sadness and guilt. Sighing Stiles waved them forward and patted the side of the tub.

“Come on then, if your going to spill deep dark secrets on my deathbed at least make them good.”

“Stiles.” Derek growled out.

The human gave a wane smile back to the irritated werewolf and turned his attention back to Erica as she was the first to come forward and sit on the edge of the tub instead of beside it. Stiles smirked up at her.

“I know I’m sexy. Too bad wet t-shirts are meant for summer huh?”

She smirked back at him, her eyes eventually traveling to the torn shoulder. Stiles sighed. “Yeah we’ve had a whole conversation about manners...Apparently they don’t exist with werewolves.”

Erica blinked confusedly at him before twisting to look at Derek, the alpha shook his head. “He’s rambling, I think its shock.”

“Pft screw you sourwolf, its a fact. Normal people do not bite other people.”

Erica’s worried look dissipated when she heard the boys standard sarcasm flare to life. She laughed and nodded along with the boy as he ranted.

“And for that matter, you would think it would be bad for your teeth. I mean that bastard has to have ...Me stuck in his teeth now.”

“He’s dead Stiles.” Scott interjected.

Stiles craned his head to look at his friend standing in the doorway. 

“True, but he died with the taste of me in his mouth. How fucked up is that?”

Erica shook her head in amusement, only Stiles could find a way to lighten something as horrible as the scene before her.

“How do you feel?” She asked with a bit more trepidation than she wanted reflected in her voice.

Stiles shrugged. “ Like roadkill...Burny melty roadkill.”

She grimaced in reaction to the boys explanation, but turned to stare at Derek when the alpha interjected.

“He’s running a high fever, hotter than us.”

“He says it’s normal, I say he’s full of shit.”

Erica’s lips twisted into another smile before she countered. “What if he’s right? You could just be doing things like you usually do.”

Stiles grinned. “The hard way?”

“Yep.” She chipperly replied.

Stiles laughed at the girls no nonsense reply. “Gee thanks.”

She shrugged her shoulders before gesturing towards him. “You are sitting in a bathtub and managing to look like your sweating out of your own clothes.”

Stiles tilted his head a bit. “I called it Stiles soup.”

Erica snorted but twisted about when she heard Isaac laugh. Shaking her head she rose from the side of the bathtub and called out.

“You try and reason with him.”

Isaac rolled his eyes as he came forward, kneeling beside the tub instead of sitting on it like Erica had. “I’m supposed to get you to see reason.”

Stiles smirked. “Yeah? How’s that going for you?”

Isaac twisted to glance over his shoulder at Erica and called out. “He’s fighting me tooth and nail Erica, nothing I can do.”

She rolled her eyes before pulling Scott out into the hall for some kind of private conversation. Twisting back around Isaac snickered alongside Stiles.

“So...Your going to be one of us.”

Stiles shrugged. “Maybe.”

“You will.” Derek announced none to gently. 

Stiles ignored the combative alpha’s claim and instead focused on Isaac once the boy had turned back from staring at Derek.

“So...Seen any good movies lately.”

The blonde sighed ignoring the boys previous question. “I only have one question.”

Stiles raised a sweaty brow at the beta. “Shoot.”

Isaac nodded his head before asking. “Where was your bat?”

Stiles laughed at the seemingly stupid question. “Ya know I think it's in the back of my car.”

“The one time you don’t carry it with you.” Isaac shook his head.

Stiles snorted. “To be fair, no one was supposed to be out there and it wasn’t like I pissed him off. He did that all on his own when he realized that he was screwed for trespassing.”

Isaac frowned and turned to ask Derek about the encounter only to have the alpha shake his head. “Later.”

Isaac sighed, but didn’t argue against the alpha’s wishes. He was right to some degree, they needed to focus on Stiles right now and not the already deceased threat.

“You should have bitten him back.”

The sudden suggestion came from the back of the room and Stiles laughed before pointing at Boyd. “Damn why didn’t I think of that? your a genius.”

Boyd smirked at the human inwardly glad that he could make the teen forget at least for a moment about what was going on around him. Isaac grimaced though and told Stiles. 

“Of course that would mean that you’d have a piece of him stuck in your teeth.”

Stiles made a face as well before he turned to ask Derek. “Hey if this works, I am not biting people. Fuck that man, I ain’t chewing on people.”

Derek smirked. “You couldn’t turn anyone Stiles.”

The human shook his head. “I am not a cannibal thank you very much, I’ll stick to cheeseburgers and curly fries.”

Derek nodded his head to the boys adamant claim. The other beta’s were chuckling at the boys comment.  Isaac put his chin in the palm of his hand as his elbow rested on the side of the tub. 

“What about your claws?”

Stiles blinked at him. “Huh?”

Rolling his eyes Isaac allowed his claws to come out on his free hand to demonstrate. “Your claws, you’d use those though right?”

Stiles looked at the boys hand before looking back up at the blonde and smirking. “Oh I’d jack people up, I just ain’t taking a chunk out of them with my teeth.”

Isaac smirked as he let his fingers return to normal. Derek shook his head as the two bantered back and forth about random scenarios. He rose from beside the tub and made to leave the bathroom to see what was keeping Scott and Erica when Boyd followed him out. Arching a brow at the normally silent beta, he was surprised when Boyd calmly said.

“Are you prepared for if this doesn’t work?”

Derek scowled at the teen, but Boyd held his ground as he waited for an answer to his question.

“He’s going to be fine.”

“And if he isn’t?”

Derek growled low in his throat at the beta, warning him not to continue his present line of questioning before he turned to go in search of his other missing pack mates. Boyd sighed as he fell in step beside the alpha, he remained silent as they walked downstairs. The moment their feet touched the hardwood floor however, the beta spoke up once more.

“He’s scared, giving him false hope is not something that he would like. Stiles likes facts.”

Derek spun around baring his teeth at the beta. “So you want me to tell him he’s going to die?!”

Boyd shrugged his shoulders and ignored the presence of Erica and Scott as they came running into the room when they heard their alpha growl.

“Stiles is coping well enough, telling him that this will have a happy ending is only going to hinder him. Especially if something wa-”

“NO!”

Boyd glared at his alpha, it didn’t seem to phase Derek though as the alpha’s eyes had turned to the fiery red as his power surged in his anger. Boyd struggled not to bare his throat to his alpha once he’d angered him. He knew what it was like to be alone, he knew what Derek himself had been through. He didn’t want the man getting his hopes up about Stiles, he wanted the sarcastic teen to join them just as much as Derek did. He just knew the risks and was more willing to face them. Needing Derek to understand that this might not have a fairytale ending.

“Stiles may die.”

Boyd grunted as he was thrown across the room by the angry alpha, Erica shrieked before racing to her fallen boyfriend. Scott ran to cut off Derek just in case the alpha followed after the already downed beta, but Derek stood his ground glaring at them all.

“He’s going to be fine.” 

Scott nodded to Derek, trying to appease the angry werewolf before things got even more out of hand. It was obvious that Derek wasn’t taking the idea of Stiles dying instead of turning all that well. 

“What’s going on?” 

The pack glanced up to see Isaac nervously standing at the top of the stairs. Derek shot one last warning look to Boyd and allowed his growl to taper off as his features calmed back into his human persona. He stalked past Scott and made his way back upstairs, stopping just beside Isaac to reassure the teen.

“Nothing, everything’s fine.” He sent one last look down to the other beta’s before heading back towards the bathroom where Stiles had been left alone during the skirmish. Isaac sent a furtive glance towards his alpha before looking back down to the rest of his pack. Erica was helping Boyd to his feet and Scott seemed torn on what to do now that it was obvious that discussing Stiles was out of the question.

“Wh-”

Scott shook his head as he caught Isaac’s eye. “It-It’s nothing Isaac, just a small misunderstanding.” He sent a look towards Boyd before heading for the stairs. As he climbed he talked.

“Derek was just upset about Stiles being bit.”

Isaac nodded his head and allowed the other beta to lead him back towards the bathroom, leaving Erica and Boyd to sort out their own dilemmas when it came to the situation at hand. Idly they heard Erica question her boyfriend.

“What were you thinking?”

 

****************************

 

Derek took a deep breath to try and calm the residual anger Boyd had sparked with his comments before entering the bathroom, he scowled and rushed forward when he found Stiles trying to climb from the bath.

“What are you doing, sit back down.”

Stiles looked up at him surprise evident on his face before he smiled.

“About damn time, everyone left and I could hear growling.”

Derek sighed and shook his head as he gently ushered Stiles to sit back down. “That was nothing.”

Stiles rolled his eyes as he finally got seated back in the water. “Really cause normally you guys don’t growl at each other. So you want to drop the bullshit and tell me what’s going on?”

Derek held the boys gaze a moment, figuring that like all the times before Stiles would back down. It seemed his luck was at an end though because Stiles continued to stare at him impassively as he waited for an answer. Sighing Derek glanced towards the doorway as he spoke. “Boyd...Said something.”

“Mmhmm and that was?”

Derek twisted his head back around and scowled. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters if your going all growly on them.”

Derek’s lips twitched a bit at the human’s word choice. Stiles smiled back at him before telling the alpha.

“Come on Derek, tell me what’s going on. Is this because of me?” The boy frowned.

Derek sighed before stating. “Boyd didn’t agree with me telling you that things would be alright.”

Stiles frowned. “Okay...And that’s because?”

“Because it might not be.”

Stiles snorted at the werewolf. “No shit sherlock. I’m not stupid ya know.”

Derek grinned at the boys quick rebuttal. “I know.”

“Good then ALL of you should realize that I know my odds and I don’t give a damn if you want to tell me my chances or lie through your teeth. Figure it this way you might lose out on your last chance to lie to me without me knowing it.” He emphasized the word all by shouting it, knowing full well that no matter where the rest of the pack was in Derek’s house they would hear him even if he’d spoken in a normal tone of voice. Derek smirked at the boys passive aggressive retort.

“So you got anything you want to get off your chest sourwolf?”

Derek snorted at the teens smirk as he baited him. “No.”

Stiles sighed. “Oh come on, this might be your last chance to lie and your going to waste it?”

Derek rolled his eyes before informing the boy. “I can still lie Stiles. The only thing that changes is that you’d know I was lying, just not what about.” He smirked.

Stiles frowned a moment before shaking his head. “Nope, not good enough, I demand juicy secrets.”

Derek’s smirk fell as he frowned at the boy and was about to tell him that he wasn’t going to get what he wanted when Scott strode in.

“Mr. Kowlter’s wears sexy underwear to class.”

Stiles made a horrible face before shouting. “God Scott, shut up.”

The werewolf laughed and patted Derek on the shoulder.

“That should end that.”

Derek shook his head as he watched Stiles make a series of faces all showing his apparent disgust for what he just heard.

“Still want some juicy secrets?”

Stiles glared at his best friend before looking to Derek. “Can you use your alpha powers to like order him to go streaking down main street or something. Because he totally deserves that for taking my ears virginity.”

“HEY!”

Derek lips twitched. “No.”

Stiles sighed as he smirked up at a silently fuming Scott.  “Serves you right saying something like that.” They all turned to look as Isaac walked into the bathroom he glared at Scott.

“That was horrifying.”

Scott laughed at his fellow beta’s remark. “I Know that’s why I said it.”

Isaac shook his head before pushing Scott out of his way and coming to kneel beside the bathtub. Stiles smiled at the teen before leaning over to whisper something into his ear, before he could even get the first word out Scott muttered.

“We’ll hear whatever you say.”

Stiles pulled back and scowled at his friend. “Go away.”

Scott chuckled. “I’d have to go to the end of the driveway to not hear you.”

“Go Away.” Stiles repeated with a scowl.

Rolling his eyes Scott made to leave the bathroom to allow Stiles some “privacy”. Derek smirked when he heard Scott stop just outside the bathroom and lean against the wall. Stiles glanced towards the smiling alpha and winked at the two wolves. Isaac’s eyes widened as he realized what Stiles was up too, he wanted Scott to hear whatever he was about to say. Derek was silently shaking his head at the boys evil plan. Sure enough Stiles motioned for Isaac to lean closer before he whispered.

“Scott doesn’t know it, but that whole incident in the locker room two weeks ago...Yeah that was me.”

Isaac pulled back before he burst out laughing, Derek was scowling having no clue what incident the feverish boy was talking about. It didn’t seem to matter though because not a second later Scott rounded the corner a dark glare on his face.

“Heya Scottie, you learn your lesson about eavesdropping?”

Scott huffed as he through his arms over his chest. “That’s not funny.”

“It’s hilarious.” Stiles returned with no apparent remorse. 

Meanwhile Isaac was still chuckling which got him a furious look from Scott when the other beta took notice of his packmates amusement.

“I don’t see why your laughing.”

“Dude, did you forget how you looked like a deer in the headlights when coach “caught you red handed”.”

Scott growled minutely before gesturing towards Stiles. “It’s his fault.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t know that until just now.” Stiles laughed.

Scott shot him an annoyed look which didn’t seem to do much to the teens amusement given his smile didn’t dampen at all. 

“What’d he do?” Derek finally asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Stiles grin widened as he prepared to tell the alpha what he’d done, only to have Scott growl at him and take a step forward.

“Not a word Stiles.”

Stiles smirked and sent Derek a look. “Later.”

“No not later, never.” Scott interrupted.

Derek arched a brow at the beta’s demand, Stiles rolled his eyes before winking at Derek. The werewolf rolled his own eyes at the boys attempts to be subtle. Scott huffed as he stepped back to lean against the doorway once more.

“You suck.” He muttered.

Stiles laughed. “Come on it was funny, Coach didn’t know what to do.”

Isaac laughed alongside his friend only to wince when Scott kicked him. Stiles laughed all the harder before pointing out.

“See manners man. They don’t exist with you people.”

Scott sighed. “I didn’t bite him.”

Stiles shrugged his shoulders before commenting. “But you kicked him, didn’t we learn to keep our hands and feet to ourselves in kindergarten?”

Scott’s lips twitched as he fought against the urge to smile. Isaac nodded his head along with Stiles to back the human up.

“I believe we did.”

“Shut up Isaac.” Scott glared.

Isaac smirked back at the irritated teen before twisting about to ask Stiles.

“So how’d you pull that off without coach finding you red handed?”

Stiles opened his mouth to reply only to clamp it shut a moment later when they all heard a worried voice cry out.

“STILES?”

Oh shit...My dad’s here.”


	3. A visit from the sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles father comes to find out what happened to his son. The pack rallies around Stiles and does their best to keep the boys spirit up while they wait to see what will happen. Stiles has a few awesome idea's that the pack are hesitant to agree too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty here's another chapter of Manner's. Like I said before there's still a lot of this story that I just feel isn't complete or is lacking something. I struggled with the whole scene with Stiles father and re-wrote it like 3 times before settling for what's here. I do however love the sarcasm that is Stiles, he's one of my favorite characters to play with. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, feel free to leave comments and Kudos.

Scott sighed as he twisted about. “I’ll go get him.” The werewolf left them to lead the sheriff upstairs. Stiles sighed before nudging Isaac’s elbow to get his attention. “Is it too late to jump out a window or something?”

Isaac smirked. “Just a little. Besides doesn’t your dad have training to chase down criminals.”

Stiles shook his head. “I’d be more worried about him shooting me to be honest.”

Isaac rolled his eyes. “How would that help you? Or him for that matter?”

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “ He could claim ignorance and say he was pursuing a criminal off of Derek’s land and didn’t know it was me.”

Isaac snorted. “Really?”

“Dude he’s going to...Hi dad.” Stiles smiled at his father as the man stood there panting in the doorway. Isaac patted Stiles arm before getting up to provide room for the sheriff to sit beside his son. 

“I’ll be downstairs with the others.” Isaac nodded to the sheriff before shooting Derek one last glance, the alpha nodded and it sent the blonde on his way. Stiles shot Derek a look, silently pleading that the wolf would uphold their agreement he relaxed when all Derek did was adjust how he was leaning against the wall. The sheriff didn’t pay the wolf any mind as he came to kneel beside the tub and took in the sight of his son. Stiles shoulder was a mangled mess, blood was still seeping from the torn tissues and the boys lack of color did nothing to make him feel better. Not to mention the way the boys skin was dotted with both goosebumps as well as lines of sweat.

“Stiles.” He whispered.

“Hey dad...So uh....Sorry?”

The sheriff looked at his son and frowned. “Sorry? What are you sorry for?”

Stiles sighed as he looked into the water he was currently sitting in. “I-I lied.”

“Lied?”

Stiles nodded before making sure to point out. “The guys didn’t know...Derek didn’t know okay?” He looked to make sure his father understood. Noah nodded his head as he continued to listen to what his son had to say.

“So anyways...I’ve been going on patrol si-”

“Stiles.” His father gritted out.

“Yeah I know I know...” Stiles ducked his head at his father's angry tone. He didn’t catch the look his father sent Derek, one asking if what his son had said was true. The alpha nodded.

“He never told us...Me, about your fight after he hurt his ankle. We assumed you’d worked it out.”

The sheriff sighed as he turned his attention back to his son who was currently fiddling with the edge of his wet t-shirt.

“And...Tonight?”

“Stray.” Stiles muttered.

Noah shook his head, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His son had not only been lying to him for the last month and a half, but now he’d managed to go off and get himself bitten by a stray werewolf. Stiles chanced it by looking up to his father, surprisingly Noah’s face wasn’t one of absolute rage. It was more in line with someone who just didn’t know what to do about the present situation. He’d seen the same look on his father’s face numerous times before, him and Scott had gotten into a lot of things even before the whole werewolf business popped up. It still made him feel guilty though.

“Derek went hulk smash and killed him...So no one else is gonna get hurt.”

Noah shook his head. “I don’t care about that.”

Stiles nodded his head. “I know...I just wanted to make sure you knew that there’s not a stray running around town, no one else is going to get hurt.”

Noah nodded his head before turning to look at Derek, the alpha had yet to leave the bathroom and at the moment he was fighting against the urge to ask why the man was still there.

“Can-Can I have some time with Stiles.”

Stiles looked up behind his father, eyes wide as he shook his head to Derek. To his credit the wolf didn’t react to either of the men’s demands, he simply shook his head before explaining.

“I have to watch him, right now his fever is the only indication we have of knowing how it’s going. I can hear his heartbeat and know if something is wrong.”

Noah sighed, but didn’t argue against what the werewolf had to say. Turning around he looked at Stiles a moment before setting both his arms on the edge of the tub and leaning forward.

“I- I just can’t believe-”

“That werewolves exist? Been there done that dad” Stiles smirked.

Noah chuckled. “No Stiles, that...That this happened.” He shot a wary look over his shoulder to Derek before admitting. “I always assumed he’d join the pack eventually, but I thought-”

“That it would be different.” Derek interjected.

Noah nodded his head. “Very different.”

Derek glanced back to Stiles as he replied. “So did I.”

Stiles gave him a waning smile before trying to console his dad. “Hey we don’t know how this is going to go just yet...Who knows I might just have the shittiest transformation ever right? Well it’ll be hard to top Jackson, but I get an A for effort right?”

Derek snorted at the boys attempts to lighten the mood. Noah stared at his son a moment before reaching out to brush some of his sweaty fringe aside, the man shook his head when he felt the heat coming off of his son’s brow. He was like a living furnace.

“Your burning up kid.”

“Tell me about it...Think I could roast marshmallows on myself right now.” He turned to look over at Derek. “That’s a thing isn’t it?”

The werewolf rolled his eyes only to receive a sigh from Stiles.

“Well I think it's safe to say this can’t get any worse right?”

“Stiles.” His father grumbled.

The teen shrugged his shoulders before shooting Derek a look. “Then again...I totally do not want to vomit black sludge, that’s just wrong.”

Derek didn’t smile at the boys attempts at humor and neither did the sheriff. Stiles looked down into the bath he was currently seated in when it became apparent that no one thought the situation was funny. He didn’t either, but he needed some kind of outlet for the anxiety that was beginning to crawl up his spine.

“No matter what happens, I’ll be here.”

Stiles looked up to his father before shaking his head. Noah frowned and was about to ask what his son meant when Stiles beat him too it.

“It’s bad enough that the pack is gonna see...Well whatever happens. You shouldn’t stay, not while this is going on...Not after mom. Besides it won't be safe.” He muttered softly.

“Stiles.”

The teen shook his head. ‘It could get ugly...Fast and I don’t want you to see that.” He met his fathers eyes and smiled wanly. “Derek and the pack will take good care of me dad, but I don’t want you to stick around. I don’t want you seeing this.”

“Stiles I’m not leaving.” The sheriff said in a firm tone.

Stiles ignored his father’s claim instead choosing to glance towards Derek and pose an important question. “How in control would I be if this works?”

The alpha raised a brow before shaking his head. “Not.”

Stiles nodded his head and looked back to his father. “See, it wont be safe, not until Derek goes all alpha on my ass. I don’t want to put you in danger dad, you can’t stay. They’ll take good care of me, though there’s not much to do.” He smiled as he looked at the water he was sitting in.

The sheriff sent a beseeching look to the werewolf, but Derek was unmoved by the man’s apprehensive appearance. He would stick by whatever Stiles wanted at the moment, it was the least he could do seeing as he was responsible for the boy.

“I’ll get him under control as fast as I can, but he’s bound to be a little...Wired.”

Stiles laughed gaining their attention. “Wired? Really Derek, I’m going to be jumping off the walls...Hey does becoming a werewolf mean I wont be all spastic anymore?”

Derek smirked. “I doubt even the bite could cure you of that.”

The sheriff laughed as Stiles pouted upon hearing the werewolfs claim. Noah sighed as he watched the two interact a moment, his son was at ease with the werewolf and had been for some time now. He knew he could trust the pack to watch over Stiles, but he was his father and it went against everything he was to just leave the kid to whatever fate lay before him.

“I can’t.” 

Stiles looked to his dad and smiled. “Sure you can, you get up walk that way” He gestured towards the door. “Then go down a flight of stairs and get back into your car. Go home, go to work...Whatever it is you need to do and when this is...Dealt with Derek will call you if I can’t.” The teen nodded his head before shooting a precursory glance to the alpha.

Derek nodded his head, easily agreeing to the boys terms. 

“You’re sure this is what you want?”

“No, but it's what’s safest for everybody.”

Noah gave his son a weak smile, he was proud of his kid for being this strong. Turning to stare at Derek, the sheriff reminded the wolf. “The moment this is...Done you call me.” His voice tightened as he said the word “done.” Like he feared the outcome of what that might mean to get a call from the werewolf instead of his son.

“I will.”

Twisting about Noah leaned forward and kissed his son’s sweaty brow, earning him a whine from Stiles that was ignored. Pulling back Noah told his son. “You’re going to be fine.”

“I know.” Stiles smiled at his father. “Don’t use this as an excuse to go eat junk though. I’m only going to be out of your hair for a day or two.”

Noah smirked. “Better make sure you keep to your word son.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at his father. “Melissa would tan your hide too ya know.”

Noah chuckled and nodded as he carefully rose from the hard floor he’d been kneeling on for the better part of an hour. Grimacing as his knees cracked from spending too much time on the hard floor. He stared down at his sweat slicked son, shaking his head and left without another word. Stiles waited a good thirty seconds before asking.

“So...How nervous was he?”

Derek arched a brow before responding. “He thinks his son could die.”

“Well technically-”

“He’s nervous.” The werewolf growled.

“Right.” Stiles nodded before peering back into the water. “So...Now what?”

Derek sighed before moving over towards the tub, he knelt down and reached out feeling the boys forehead. Stiles sat their dutifully as the werewolf examined him before blinking as Derek lowered his hand.

“Now we wait.”

Stiles snorted. “You realize that’s like the worst possible thing you could have said right? I don’t do waiting.”

Derek’s lips twitched as he fought the urge to smile. “You don’t have a choice this time.”

Stiles huffed as he threw his arms across his chest. “Can’t we like get a psychic or something?”

“A psychic?” Derek said with mirth.

Stiles glowered at the amused wolf. “Really a psychic makes you laugh, but killer lizard creatures, harpy’s, psychotic uncles...that’s all normal.”

Derek smiled. “Pretty much.”

“There’s something seriously wrong with you, you know that right?” 

Derek snorted at the teens lame come back.  He was well aware of how unorthodox his life was, but it was still his and that had to count for something or at least he hoped it did. Stiles for his part just rolled his eyes before stirring the water he was sitting in with a finger.

“You think dad will keep his distance like I asked?”

Derek frowned a moment, unsure if that was what Stiles really wanted or if he had just told his father to keep his distance because it might make it easier on the man should this go poorly.

“I don’t know”

Stiles sighed. “I hope he does...He’s not really the type to like being powerless and this is one instance where he can’t do shit to help me.” The human glanced up and smirked at Derek. “Technically we're all sitting on our hands right now.”

Derek nodded his head, what the boy said was true. There wasn’t anything they could do to help Stiles with the transformation. Either it would take and the boy would be welcomed into the pack as the newest member or...He wouldn’t. 

 

****************

 

It wasn’t a surprise that after the sheriff left that the rest of the pack slowly migrated upstairs once more. Though Stiles could tell that there was some tension left between Derek and Boyd, not that he was particularly being nice to anyone right now. He was moody, that much wasn’t anything different as far as Stiles was concerned. Yet the scowl that was on the Alpha’s face as he looked around his pack did catch Stiles attention, he would have asked about it, no doubt while teasing him for being a sourwolf. Stiles was distracted from doing such a thing though when Erica sat on the edge of the tub once more, not the least bit concerned about watching him while he sat soaking in a tub in a wet t-shirt and jeans.

“Me and Boyd were talking.” The beta started.

Stiles nodded though his eyes caught the scowl that darkened across Derek’s face. He knew how far south this could go if the woman said something to spark the Alpha’s anger after his earlier fight with Boyd.

“And we think that it’s solely unfair that you went and got yourself bit without consulting us first.” 

Stiles laughed. “What?” He said in shock.

Erica gave a sharp nod. “It’s rude and very inconsiderate of you. We had a date planned you know.” She simpered.

Stiles glanced over to Boyd only to see the other wolf smirking at him. Twisting his head back to face Erica he snorted. “So sorry to ruin date night with my impending exorcist impression.”

Erica’s lips twitched before she shook her head. “You won’t look like that...Probably worse.” 

They both ignored the warning growl coming from the corner of the room where Derek was leaning against the wall.

“I’m picturing more of a...Ghostbusters thing.” She added with a smirk.

Stiles pulled a face. “What like slimer? I am totally not doing that.” He pointed a wet finger at her. “Screw you I am not...Just ew.” He shuddered as the rest of the pack laughed. Even Derek seemed to have calmed now that it appeared that despite the depressing subject matter the joke had uplifted them all. 

“Besides I figure it like this.” Erica began. “Once your in the pack, we can make you fill in for us while we go off and have our date nights.”

Stiles mouth fell open. “What? I am not covering your patrols so you two can go see a movie.”

Isaac snorted. “Cause that’s all they’d do.” 

Stiles laughed as Erica turned a scowling face towards her fellow beta. Isaac smirked and accepted the high five from Scott while Boyd rolled his eyes at the pair. Erica huffed.

“Your so immature.”

“You all are.” Derek cut in.

The pack stared at the alpha a moment before Stiles called out.

“Hey you did this dude, no complaining about the fact that the teenagers you recruited are immature. That should have been in your wolfy handbook or something.”

Scott chuckled. “Stiles that doesn’t exist.”

Stiles held his friends gaze. “Oh it exists. It exists.”

The pack shook their heads at the boys sense of humor in regards to werewolves. If he wasn’t cracking some kind of dog joke he was often making fun of their abilities.  Derek shook his head. “There’s no handbook for being an alpha stiles.”

Stiles squinted at him. “You sure?”

Smirking Derek nodded. “I’m sure.”

Stiles shrugged before mentioning. “You should write one.”

The beta’s chuckled as Stiles stared at Derek as if waiting for the alpha to sign onto his crazy plan. Said alpha did nothing of the sort as he instead raised a brow at the human. 

“Think about it dude, If we had some kind of handbook, hell if anyone had a handbook on how to be an alpha and not be a douchebag that would be awesome. I mean look at Peter, he sucked. He totally needed a handbook.”

“And manners.” Isaac cut in with a smirk.

Stiles nodded and pointed at the beta. “Yeah and manners. There’s your first chapter.” He supplied with a grin.

Sighing Derek muttered. “I’m not writing a manual for how to be an alpha Stiles.”

The boy pouted. “But why not?”

“Because it’s stupid.”

“It’s awesome is what it is, I mean I’m sure it could help people right? Well I don’t think anything could have helped Peter, but ya know he’s like the control group.”

The pack snorted as Stiles continued to rant.

“He could be an example even, how not to be an alpha. Just paste his picture in there.” Stiles nodded with a smile.

Derek glared at the human who was still smiling back at him. “No. He stated flatly.

Stiles sighed before looking over to Isaac. “We should totally write that.”

Isaac laughed. “I’m not an alpha dude.”

Stiles shrugged before gesturing with a wave of his hand towards Derek.

“You’ve hung around one long enough.”

Isaac glanced towards Derek before returning his attention towards Stiles.

“Yeah I don’t think it’s the same thing Stiles.”

“It is.” “It’s not.” Came at the same time from the human and the alpha.

Isaac smirked as Stiles sent an perturbed look towards the alpha. 

“Stiles I think your losing this one buddy.” Scott interjected with a smirk.

Stiles huffed. “Show’s what you know, I’m going to write that...Oh Oh I know.” 

The pack smirked as the human got excited. 

“I say we write a book about all your werewolfy secrets.”

“Why?” Erica asked in a confused tone.

“Because all those lame ass hunters would buy it, we’d make a fortune and all the shit we’d put in it would be fake.” He smiled.

Erica laughed. “Not bad.”

Stiles nodded his head. “I mean come on, they’d totally fall for it. How many times did we outsmart them and we’re still in high school. They are not an intelligent people, maybe it’s inbreeding?” The boy speculated to himself. 

The others chuckled, they’d had their fair share of run ins with hunters. Both who followed the code and those who had thrown it out the window a long time ago. It was the latter that were the dangerous ones.

“I don’t think the hunting community would take kindly to you doing that.” Boyd said quietly.

Stiles waved at the beta. “Screw em. If they’re stupid enough to buy my book they deserve to be chewed on...Oh well not that.” He glanced towards his shoulder. “That kinda hurts.” Stiles glanced back towards the pack who were frowning at him. “Maybe just get kicked in the balls?”

The pack smirked at him.

“What about a woman?” Isaac chimed in helpfully. “That wouldn’t take them down.”

Stiles nodded his head as he thought about it. “Well...” He glanced towards Erica before stating. “Your not allowed to hurt the dying man.” He pointed out while ignoring the growls some of the pack made around him. “Does it hurt when someone like hits your boobs?”

Erica laughed. “Seriously Stiles?”

The human shrugged. “What? I already know kicking you down there isn’t going to do anything and not all girls have long hair so that rules hair pulling. You all got boobs though.” He reasoned.

Erica was too busy laughing to actually answer him and Stiles huffed before looking towards Scott who was likewise trying to contain his laughter.

“What are you laughing about? Do I have to remind you about the whole incident in 8th grade?”

Scott straightened out immediately and glared at his friend.  Stiles smirked and gave a nod. “Didn’t think so.” Twisting his head about he waited for Erica to regain her composure before asking. “Well?”

She shook her head. “I mean, yeah it can hurt, but it’s not like you guys getting hit in the balls.” She smirked.

“Damn...Okay so that’s out.”

“Obviously.” She chuckled. 

Stiles waved his hand at her. “Shush I’m thinking.”

Rolling her eyes Erica twisted towards the side and muttered to the rest of the pack. “We sure the fever hasn’t fried his brain yet?”

Scott snorted. “No, that’s all Stiles.”

Erica shook her head. “That was what I was afraid of.”

Stiles smirked as he watched the pack joke around him, he was glad that he could make them laugh. It made this whole thing a bit easier, looking down at himself he sighed. Gaining the packs attention.

“You alright buddy?”

Looking up to Scott, Stiles nodded. “It just kinda hit me.”

The pack grew silent. Dread filling them now that the boy’s playful mood had been overtaken by his impending fight. Stiles shook his head before looking up to them once more.

“I mean this is like impossible right? There is no way this is going to work.”

Before any one of the wolves could interject to the contrary Stiles muttered.

“I can’t figure it out. Nope doesn’t make any sense at all.”

Frowning Derek asked before his beta’s could. “What doesn’t?”

“I was just wondering how I’m going to sleep in here.”

The pack stilled all of the sudden before they all collectively sighed. Stiles tilted his head. “What? What’d you think I was thinking about?”

They all glanced to each other before shaking their heads, Stiles glared at them, but was quickly sidetracked by Erica.

“I doubt you’ll sleep much.” Erica chimed in. “Most people running a fever like that don’t sleep through it.”

Stiles gave her a look. “Awesome.” He grumbled.

She smiled back at him and reached out to move some of his sweaty hair off of his forehead.

“Hang in there, it’ll be worth it.”

Stiles nodded his head. “Gonna totally slam that new guy on the lacrosse team.”

Scott, Boyd , and Isaac laughed. Derek frowned at them before reminding Stiles.

“No abilities on the field.”

It was a rule he’d created after Isaac had nearly given himself away during a heated match. The boys ducked their heads at the harsh tone Derek used, but Stiles just snorted.

“Oh hell no, I get a free shot at that bastard.”

Derek glared back at him. “You could hurt him.”

Stiles blinked before stating. “I know. That’s kinda the point Derek. Do you know how many times he’s slammed me into the ground and given me that stupid grin of his? Screw em.”

Sighing Derek shook his head at the boys carefree reply. Erica smirked down at Stiles.

“Don’t worry about that right now, I’m sure you’ll get a legal hit on the guy the next game.”

Stiles smirked up at her. “You going to record it for me?”

Erica laughed. “Sure.”

Stiles smiled back at her and for a time the pack and Stiles just lounged in silence. No one bothering to bring up a new topic for discussion. No one seemed to need the conversation, well maybe Stiles. But even the human was quiet, just staring down into the tub watching the small swirls of his own blood drifting through the lazy current. It was almost hypnotizing and it took awhile for him to come out of his inner reverie.

Stiles sighed as he slumped a bit more into the tub. “Not how I pictured tonight going just FYI.”

The pack snorted almost entirely in unison earning a smirk from Stiles. He glanced up towards Erica and said. “Sorry for ruining date night.”

She shook her head. “Wouldn’t have missed this for the world.”

“What Stiles soup?”

She rolled her eyes. “No, you finally joining us.”

Stiles nodded his head. “ At least I won't have to do this in a decrepit old train station right?”

Erica smirked while Isaac cried out. “Hey it worked.”

Stiles gave the beta a look. “Uh huh, I saw the aftermath dude, so didn’t work.”

Derek smirked. “Everyone has a bit more experience now.”

Stiles chuckled. “And we know handcuffs don’t work.”

“Or chains.” Scott cut in.

Stiles nodded his head. “Right or those...I suppose you’ve got the numbers though. I mean I can’t possibly out maneuver all of you right?” He waved a hand at Boyd before mentioning. “Hell once someone tackles me you could just have Boyd sit on my back until Derek works his alpha mojo on me.”

The pack chuckled while Derek shook his head.

“I think we’ll do better than that.” Scott said between chuckles.

Stiles nodded. “Hope so, I had him land on me once during practice.” He stared at Boyd and shook his head. “Your heavy.”

Boyd rolled his eyes, but didn’t bother to retort to the teen’s statement. The pack focused in on Stiles when the boy suddenly yawned, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. Erica smiled before asking. “Are you staying in the bath all night?” She glanced towards Derek. “Does he have too?”

Derek frowned before shrugging. “We wanted to keep his fever down.”

“So I don’t burn out, I’m not a wolf. I’m not meant to be a living furnace like you guys.” Stiles smiled.

Erica nodded. “Right, but the entire time?”

Stiles shrugged. “What’s it going to hurt? I’ll either be uncomfortable out there or I’ll be uncomfortable in here. At least in here I have a better chance of my brain not melting.”

Erica pursed her lips. “Your brain isn’t going to melt.”

Stiles let out a huff of laughter. “ A human can get permanent brain damage when their core body temperature reaches a nice toasty 107.6 degrees. Though I guess that’s not my brain melting so much as everything just saying screw it and jumping ship.” He smirked. “You guys run like dogs...Sorry.” He winced at the glares he got. “But you do, Your temperatures are well above a humans and the bite makes a fever even hotter right?” He glanced towards Derek for confirmation. The Alpha sighed and nodded his head.

“Yeah it does. To make sure that only the strong survive.”

“Exactly, so it stands to reason that my body is going to heat itself up enough to make me very uncomfortable if not...Ya know...Kill me.”

The pack frowned back at the boy who was smiling at them like nothing was wrong, like he hadn’t just told them the difference in their body temperatures and how that might be enough to kill him before the bite could take. 

“Your going to be fine.” Erica said in a hollow tone of voice. It was easy to say that she was going through the motions of trying to console someone she cared for and Stiles didn’t spite her for it. He smirked.

“I know.” He nodded and was thankful when none of the wolves said anything about his lie. Yawning once more Stiles reclined as much as he could in the cramped space before asking.

“You got a pillow?” 

Derek raised a brow before nodding his head.

“One you don’t mind getting all wet and possibly sweaty....Definitely sweaty. Oh and the blood, can’t forget the blood.” The teen winced as he wiped at his brow. 

Snorting Derek left the bathroom to fetch a pillow and Stiles smiled at the rest of the pack.

“So you guys going to hang around here?”

They all nodded. “Your going to get bored.” That got no response. Sighing Stiles muttered. “Seriously, you should go out to a movie or something.” Stiles shot Erica a sly look only to get a glare from the beta.  Derek returned before anything more could be said and with a bit of adjusting Stiles was reclining back into a soft pillow. He sighed as he twisted onto his side and with a grunt muttered.

“Tub’s aren’t the softest of beds.”

“Who would have figured.” Scott snorted.

Stiles chuckled as he stared at them all. “Seriously guys, you don’t all need to hang around. Go get some rest or something. Play mario kart or go get some pizza. I’ll be here when you get back.”

The pack shifted nervously as if they didn’t like the idea of the boy forcing them to leave. Finally Derek interceded. “Two of us are staying.” That seemed to settle the pack.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’m just going to try and sleep.”

“That’s fine, but we want to be close.” Isaac said with a timid voice.

Stiles nodded his head and closed his eyes. “Okay.” He whispered back. “I’ll let you win this round.”

The pack smirked as they watched the boy settle into his makeshift bed, it looked far from comfortable, but then again he was laying in a tub. Erica glanced towards Derek, waiting to see what their alpha would do. He jerked his head and the pack filed out of the bathroom. Just outside of it he whispered.

“Use the spare rooms, get some rest. I’m not sure how long this will take...Once we know if it’s taking or not we’ll figure things out from there.”

The pack nodded, but no one moved. Sighing Derek muttered. “Go to bed.” He enforced his voice with a mild flare of his eyes. The pack lowered their own in submission. Erica took up Boyd’s hand and slowly trailed down the hallway to one of the spare rooms. Derek glanced towards Scott and was surprised to see the beta standing there with his arms crossed. Arching a brow at the defiant look on the teen’s face the alpha waited. It didn’t take long before Scott lowered his own gaze as his instincts not to challenge his alpha surfaced. Smirking Derek calmly ordered.

“Go.” 

Sighing Scott trailed off down the hallway, Derek glanced towards the last remaining member of his pack and arched a brow again. Isaac smiled at him.

“I won.”

“You won?”

Isaac nodded. “Scott backed down and you said two of us could stay.”

Derek snorted, that was pretty smart of the blonde. 

“We might not get much sleep in the next few days, you sure you want to waste what little you could get now?”

Isaac nodded his head. “It’s not wasting it if it’s helping a packmate right?”

Derek smirked and nodded. “Come on, we can at least make sure he doesn’t drown himself in the tub while sleeping.”

Isaac chuckled. “That’d be embarrassing.”

Derek nodded and proceeded to walk back into the bathroom where Stiles was curled up in the water, head still firmly on the pillow he’d been given.


	4. Uber wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a very important conversation with Isaac about uber werewolves, while Derek looks on in exasperation. It becomes clear to the wolves that Stiles is beginning to weak the longer the fever rages on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is up! Just two more to go before the fic is complete. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, especially with Stiles's wit.

The two wolves entered the bathroom to find that Stiles was just as they had left him. Curled up inside the tub, his head resting on the damp pillow that was now wet at not only the edges that sat in the water, but from the boys sweat where his head lay on it. Small spots of pink dotted the edge nearest the boys wounded shoulder. Sighing Isaac joined Derek in finding a comfortable spot around the room. Derek took the corner, most likely so he’d be the first line of defense if something threatening came into the room.

Isaac didn’t comment on that though as he took up his own spot leaning against the tub on the floor, he could see over the rim of the tub and watch Stiles as he slept and be on hand if the boy needed anything. Stiles appeared to be sleeping for the time being so the blonde glanced into the corner to stare at Derek. The alpha was standing at the moment, but Isaac figured he’d eventually sit down.

After all it wouldn’t be the most comfortable thing to stand there all night keeping watch, taking in the look on his alpha’s face however said that the man might just do it to spite the world. Smirking to himself Isaac whispered. “Scott’s gonna be mad in the morning.” 

Derek’s lips twitched as he gave a silent nod.

“But it’s not like I cheated or anything.” Isaac shrugged.

“You took advantage of him being stressed.” Derek reminded the beta.

Isaac nodded his head. “Yeah I did, but he looked about ready to crash anyways.”

Derek thought about that a moment, it was true that the beta had looked worn out. Though it was hard to tell if that was from the fight he’d taken part in earlier or learning that his best friend could die from the bite he’d sustained.

“He’ll be fine.”

Isaac glanced towards the tub and Stiles before whispering.

“Will Stiles? That was a nasty bite....Yours at least was...Not.”

Derek snorted. “I knew what I was doing, enough at least to not cause more pain than necessary. That alpha just wanted to cause pain so of course it looks bad. It doesn’t matter Isaac, Stiles is strong.”

Isaac nodded his head as he continued to stare at his friend. The boy was oblivious to the conversation going on around him about him. His face lax for the time as his body gave into the strain of the nights events. His fever was still raging, but for the time being it seemed like the water was at least helping to make the boy more comfortable. Sighing Isaac let himself slump against the tub and stare straight ahead at the wall, looking at neither Stiles or Derek. 

Derek frowned as he watched his beta react to Stiles situation, there wasn’t anything he could do. He couldn’t fix this, it was up to Stiles now. And as much as he wished there was something he could to make this easier on everyone, there wasn’t. Once bitten it was up to the individual to survive the bite and become a werewolf or as they’d seen in the past something else. He sincerely doubted that Stiles would turn into anything else, but a wolf. Though it was a thought had come to his mind, the chance that the boy could turn into something not so easily controlled by his alpha abilities. Lord knew the boy had to have unfinished issues, he’d overheard time and again Stiles and Scott talking about the boys mother. If that wasn’t something that could twist someone he didn’t know what was, look at him. 

The death of his pack was still affecting him and those around him. Looking into the tub at the sweaty faced boy who was sleeping in a rather uncomfortable position Derek wondered what would happen should Stiles transform into something else. No one wanted to deal with something like a Kanima again, though it wasn’t as if they had much of a choice if that was in fact what happened. Silently he prayed that the boy’s body would let the bite take and that he’d become a member of the pack with minimal pain.

It bothered him that another person was suffering because he hadn’t been strong enough to defend what was his and to him Stiles and the rest of his pack were his. The teen might be human, but that didn’t mean much to the alpha as the bonds of his pack stretched beyond such things. Stiles had been pack since Scott and he had resolved their issues and of course Stiles tagged along. At the time he’d been annoyed to have to put up with the spastic teen, he wasn’t a wolf after all. Yet over time the sarcastic boy had grown on him, even become someone Derek felt he could rely on. 

The boy wasn’t fearless, of course not with what they’d come across in the small town of Beacon Hills, but he didn’t bow down to the threats around him. He was more apt to pick up his trusty bat and go in swinging despite the fact that it would most likely end up with him injured rather than the thing he was swinging at. A smile came to his lips as he thought of all the times Stiles had gone in swinging against things twice his size with claws and teeth that could splinter his bat in one swipe. Stiles never seemed to think things through in that regard, he was just as likely to throw a rock at something if he thought it would help the pack. 

“Derek?”

Looking over to Isaac he raised a brow to silently ask what the beta wanted. The teen smirked and asked. “What were you thinking about?” He bowed his head a bit to show that he was submissive in case the question was to invasive. Snorting Derek shook his head before muttering. “His stupid bat.”

Isaac sat up straighter a smile on his face as he glanced towards the teen before looking back towards his alpha. “What about it?”

Shrugging Derek responded. “Not many would go running into a fight with a werewolf with just a baseball bat.”

Isaac smirked. “Stiles would.”

Derek nodded his head. “I know. He’s done it far too often to be sure.”

Isaac chuckled only to wince and twist about when Stiles shifted, afraid that he had woken the boy. Stiles shifted a bit before falling still once more. Sighing Isaac looked to Derek with a sheepish look, Derek rolled his eyes at him.

“Why didn’t he take it tonight.” The beta finally asked quietly, mindful of the sleeping teen next to him.

Derek frowned a moment trying to recall why the boy hadn’t taken his trusty bat with him that night. Sighing he shook his head. “No reason, he just left it in the car. He probably thought me and Scott were enough to protect him.” He said sourly.

Isaac lowered his gaze before remarking. “You did protect him.”

Derek scowled at his beta. “If I had protected him he wouldn’t be sitting in that tub waiting to see if the bite takes.” He growled.

They both tensed when Stiles shifted again upon hearing Derek’s growl, Isaac sighed in relief when the boy settled once more and sent Derek a sympathizing look.

“Stiles wouldn’t see it that way...If you and Scott hadn’t been there...The alpha would have killed him, not bitten him.”

What Isaac was saying was most likely true, but it was still hard for him to take. He felt like a failure, a member of his pack was injured. Possibly dying because of his slip in judgement. 

“He’s going to be okay, he’s too stubborn not to be right?” Isaac smirked at him.

Derek sighed and nodded his head.

“I mean he managed to out maneuver Peter right? Argent...He’s too stubborn to give into something like this.” Isaac said with a bit more conviction in his voice.

Derek smirked as his beta spoke up in defense of the teen laying in the tub. It was true Stiles had managed to help defeat both Peter and Argent because he was just too tenacious to give up after being kicked down.

“He’s gonna be a good wolf...After he gets control of himself.” Isaac remarked as he glanced towards the teen. “Then again it’s gonna be hard to contain him at first.” Isaac chuckled as he turned back to Derek.

“Can’t even tell you how many times he’s begged us to do “Cool shit” while at school.” 

Derek rolled his eyes. Isaac smirked. 

“Guess it’ll be up to us to keep him out of trouble while at school huh?”

Derek nodded his head. “Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid during lacrosse.”

Isaac shook his head. “ He really doesn’t like the new guy.”

Derek raised a brow in a silent question. Isaac shook his head a moment before regaling the werewolf with the grudge that Stiles had against the new player.

“The new guy was a bit of a show off...Like Jackson.” Derek scowled. “And he was showing off and managed to knock one of the younger boys pretty hard. Kid went down hard and the new guy just kept going, didn’t even stop to see if the kid was alright. Stiles called him on it.” Isaac muttered as he looked towards the teen. 

“The new guy didn’t take that too well and well it was a good thing that me, Scott and Boyd weren’t around cause he slammed Stiles into the lockers and told him to mind his own business.” Isaac shook his head as he glanced back towards a scowling Derek. “He’s been a perfect angel in front of us though, it’s like he doesn’t want anyone else to know he’s a prick.”

Derek snorted. “And during games?”

Isaac shrugged. “It’s lacrosse, who’s to say his defense border’s on rough play?” 

Derek nodded his head. “But Stiles hasn’t said anything more about it?”

Isaac thought a moment before shaking his head. “Nothing else has happened or at least he’s never said anything more has happened between them. He hasn’t forgiven the new guy though that’s for sure.” He smirked. 

“Just keep them away from each other after this.” Derek muttered. “The last thing we need is Stiles breaking that kid.”

Isaac chuckled before lowering his eyes when Derek scowled at him, not finding his comment as amusing as the beta had.

“Sure, we can do that.” 

Derek nodded and slouched into the wall more as he let his gaze drift over to Stiles. Isaac smirked to himself and shifted a bit on the floor to make himself more comfortable on the tile, twisting his head about he stared at the sleeping form of his friend. Stiles hair was matted down to his face from the sweat pouring off of him and the air had the tinge of salt from it.

“He’s going to get dehydrated.” Isaac remarked in a quiet voice.

“We’ll get him to drink something when he wakes up.”

Isaac nodded as he continued to stare at his sleeping friend. He hoped that Stiles was getting some rest, he was going to need his strength to beat this. Smiling at his friend as Stiles shifted into the pillow more Isaac couldn’t wait to see Stiles have fun with his new abilities as a wolf.

 

**********************

 

Stiles shifted and winced as he felt the water slosh across a part of him that hadn’t been in the water, the icy coldness was a biting sting that he really didn’t like. Groaning he shifted some more and burrowed his head into the sweaty pillow that no longer felt as nice as it once had. The moisture that had soaked into the fabric made it feel cold and despite his raging fever it just felt gross. Taking a deep breath as he fought to go back to sleep he shivered against the cold his body told him it was feeling. He knew it was an illusion, he had to be burning up which in of itself was rather cruel. 

How stupid was it to be both hot and cold at the same time? Really stupid as far as Stiles was concerned. Giving into the fact that his body wasn’t about to let him go back to sleep he peeled his eyes open into bare slits and took in the room around him. He could see Isaac who was practically right in front of him, the beta was leaning against the wall and the tub. Stiles sighed when he saw that Isaac was staring at him worriedly.

“This sucks.” He muttered into his pillow, not bothering to pronounce the words that the pillow ate. He figured it wouldn’t take much for the wolf to figure out what he was saying. Stiles winced when a hot hand was placed on his forehead and pulled back to make Isaac drop his hand as he scowled at the beta.

“Too hot.” He muttered as he reached up a wet hand to wipe at his sweaty brow. Isaac sighed and nodded his head, letting his hand fall back into his lap as he watched the teen passively from the other side of the bathtub. Stiles twisted his head about to see if it was just them and found that Derek was seated in the corner of the room staring back at him. Stiles snorted.

“That’s not creepy at all sourwolf.”

Derek scowled at him for the usage of the annoying nickname that he refused to drop. Stiles smirked and turned his attention towards Isaac. “Totally creepy right?”

Isaac bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, but by the scowl that Derek was giving the pair of them it was easy to tell that the alpha wasn’t convinced by the beta’s attempts not to side with the human. Sighing Stiles adjusted his sweaty gross pillow and flopped his head back down on it before licking his lips and asking. “How long was I out?”

“A good three hours.”

Stiles snorted. “That isn’t good dude, I’m a teenager we can sleep for like fourteen hours at a time.” 

Derek rolled his eyes before commenting. “Don’t call me dude.”

Stiles smirked. “Okay sourwolf.”

Isaac snorted in amusement to Stiles being a little shit to Derek who growled at him in warning. Stiles shook his head into his pillow. “Sorry sourwolf don’t work yet. Your wolfy mojo is useless against my squishy human persona. Keep trying maybe you’ll get lucky.”

Isaac laughed before looking away from his alpha who flashed his eyes at him in rebuke. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Chill sourwolf, you’ll have plenty of time to be all growly at me later and who knows maybe you’ll even be lucky enough to have it work.”

Isaac shook his head at him. “It’ll work, he’s the alpha.”

Stiles raised a brow before questioning. “You never know...Maybe I’ll be some uber werewolf.”

Isaac laughed. “Uber?”

Stiles shrugged with a smile. “Totally epic man.”

Derek rolled his eyes as the boy started into some kind of werewolf conspiracy of how awesome he’d be that Derek’s alpha powers wouldn’t work on him. Isaac was nodding along and asking questions every little bit for clarification on things that the human said. Derek’s lips quirked into a smile as he listened to the pair go back and forth as they normally did when talking about comics. It was this kind of interaction that he lived for, to be able to just silently observe his pack while they were content with each other. The conversation about the Stiles “uber” werewolf continued for some time before the boy sighed and slumped a bit in the tub. Isaac sat up straighter.

“Stiles?”

The boy smiled tiredly at his friend. “Sorry, really tired.”

Isaac shot a worried look towards Derek. Scowling Derek rolled to his feet effortlessly and came to kneel beside Isaac to see if there was something they could do to help, though he doubted there was. He reached forward only to have Stiles pull back a bit. Frowning at him Derek was surprised when Stiles muttered.

“Normally I’m all for the hugs man, but your too damn hot right now and not in the good way.”

Isaac snorted while Derek scowled at the human.

“I need to know how high your fever is.”

“High.” Stiles quipped.

Derek growled at him and Stiles sighed before admitting. “The water’s not really uh cold anymore? I think I made it warm.”

Derek frowned as he glanced towards the water the boy was sitting in. reaching out he dipped his palm into the water and sighed, looking up to Stiles he shook his head.

“It’s not cold, but it’s not warm either.”

Stiles smirked. “So soup.”

Derek snorted. “Come on, We need to draw another bath.”

Stiles groaned at the prospect of getting up and shook his head. “I don’t know if I can.” He admitted a bit sadly.

Isaac pressed in against Derek and smiled at him. “That’s why you have us.”

Stiles snorted. “I thought that was what my legs were for.”

Isaac chuckled. “They’re just taking a siesta, come on.” The beta climbed to his feet, quickly followed by Derek. Stiles glanced up at them and sighed.

“You all suck and I love you at the same time...Let’s do this.” He groaned as he sat up in the tub. He reached out and arms came to wrap about his own, Stiles winced at the heat coming off the wolves, their warm hands feeling scalding against his skin. He tolerated it as they hefted him to his feet where he stood in the tub dripping water into it. Derek pulled him forward to lean against Isaac while he went to pull the plug in the tub and refill it with fresh water. Stiles huffed as he rested his head against Isaac’s shoulder.

“I’m getting you wet.” He muttered.

Isaac chuckled. “How dare you.” 

Stiles smirked into the wolfs shoulder. “Add it to the shit I did while bitten list, I already owe Erica and Boyd a date night...New shirt isn’t so hard.”

Isaac rolled his eyes. “I don’t think bathwater is going to ruin my shirt Stiles.”

The human hummed as he listened to the tub fill, Derek was standing beside them and staring at Stiles with an look that Stiles couldn’t decipher. 

“Hey sourwolf.” He said breathlessly. He gave a half hearted flop of his wet hand in a wave to the alpha that saw the man’s lips twitch.

“Stiles.” He responded with a nod.

“I ever tell you how much manner’s need to be a thing?”

The alpha snorted. “It’s come up.” He twisted away and tended to the tub, the water shutting off a moment later. When Derek came back into his view he nodded his head.

“Time to get back in.”

“Am I supposed to be happy about that?”

Derek rolled his eyes and helped Isaac to move the human back into the newly refreshed water. Stiles grimaced as the cold lapped at him. As they were trying to get him back to sitting his legs gave out and the wolves winced as he crashed a bit into the tub. Stiles let out a laugh as he glanced up at them.

“I made it back into the tub.”

Derek and Isaac sighed. Stiles reclined back into the tub and thanked Isaac when the beta gave him his pillow back. Relaxing against the fluffy surface Stiles muttered.

“This is almost as bad as that stupid ice bath thing we did with Deaton.”

Both wolves tensed upon hearing that, but Stiles didn’t seem to catch it as he sighed and closed his eyes. Isaac shot Derek a look, but the alpha shook his head.

“Get some rest.”

Stiles hummed and gave a tired nod as he twisted his head into the pillow once more. Isaac settled back against the wall and Derek made his way back to the corner. The two wolves watched over the human as he settled in the tub, small shivers racking his form as the water combated his fever. Isaac looked back towards Derek and whispered too low for Stiles to hear.

“He’s weakening.”

Derek scowled a moment before nodding his head. “He’ll be okay.” 

Isaac looked back to Stiles and didn’t comment on the fact that he swore he had heard the alpha’s heartbeat skip a beat.

 

**********************

 

Morning couldn’t come soon enough for either of them. Stiles shifted more and more as the night went on and seemed unable to gain any real rest as he was constantly opening his eyes to stare at them before trying once more to fall back to sleep. Each time he woke he’d make some kind of comment, his latest about being stuck in a bathtub and how that so didn’t qualify as a waterbed. Isaac smirked at him every time, but the moment the boys eyes were closed he was sending pained looks to his alpha. Derek kept a firm look on his face every time, doing his best to reassure his beta that Stiles was going to be alright despite his growing fear to the fact that Stiles didn’t look like that was true. When the first sounds from the rest of the house came, Isaac muttered.

“I’ll go fill them in and catch some sleep. Wake me if-If anything changes.”

Derek nodded his head and watched as the beta got up and left him to watch over the teen in the tub. Looking at Stiles once more Derek wondered not for the first time if he should have just offered the boy the bite sooner. If he could have spared Stiles this pain by changing the boy himself, he knew there was no point in dwelling on it as he couldn’t go back and change things now. Sighing he looked over to the doorway when Scott came in, his brow furrowed before he twisted to see Derek sitting in the corner. 

“H-How was he?”

Derek sighed. “Restless.” It was the truth after all. Stiles hadn’t gotten much rest after his first nap. Constantly tossing and turning only to wake for a good half an hour to an hour talking wearily with them before trying to sleep again. Scott nodded accepted the answer for what it was and walked over to the tub to kneel down and peer at his best friend. A sad smile on his face as he took in his friends appearance.

Stiles looked like shit. His usual pale complexion was heightened at the moment giving his skin an almost translucent appearance. His hair was limp against his face as sweat beaded up on his brow and trailed down his face. His lips appeared to be chapped from the heat the boys body was generating, which was eating up all the boys fluids. Twisting his head over his shoulder Scott asked.

“Has he had any water?”

Derek shook his head. “We tried to get him to drink something. Isaac even offered to go get gatorade-What?” Derek frowned at the amused look on Scott’s face.

“Yeah Stiles hates gatorade...He wouldn’t have accepted that offer if you were threatening to destroy his jeep.”

Derek raised a brow and Scott shook his head. “Long story, so not even water?”

Derek shook his head. “He couldn’t seem to keep it down.” The alpha’s face tightened up as he recalled the few attempts they’d made to get Stiles to keep the water down. Each time the kid had coughed it backup and each time him and Isaac feared that black might come with it. Yet each time it was just water which helped with some of their fears that the boy might be rejecting the bite. Scott sighed as he twisted back around to stared down at his friend. 

Scott didn’t bother to glance behind him when he heard Erica and Boyd come in, they had both no doubt heard the previous discussion. Werewolfs did have some advantages in making it so they never had to repeat themselves. Erica sent a sympathizing look towards the boy in the tub before asking.

“Should me and Boyd go get something from the store? Anything that might help? Juice or I don’t know soup?”

Before any of the them could respond a tired voice muttered. “Already got soup.”

Scott frowned at his friend who was giving him a weak smile. “What it was funny.”

Snorting Derek glanced back towards Erica and shook his head. “I doubt he’ll keep it down.”

“I won't.” Stiles interjected as he struggled to sit up in the tub. Giving a big sigh he smiled at them as he settled against his pillow. 

Erica shot a look towards the rest of her pack before walking closer, settling a hand on Scott’s shoulder as she leaned forward and offered up a smile.

“Your sure?”

Stiles nodded his head. “Don’t really want a repeat of last night, water hurt enough as it was. I’d hate to do that with orange juice.” He shook his head in revulsion. 

Erica smiled. “It’s worse when it goes through your nose.”

Stiles huffed. “That too.” 

Scott sighed before glancing up to Erica, she glanced down to her fellow beta wondering if he wanted to her move. Scott surprised her however when he said.

“Can you sit with him, I got something I need to go do.” That seemed to shock everyone, this wasn’t the time to be running errands. Scott smirked as he twisted his head back towards Stiles.

“I think I know of something that might give you a boost.”

Stiles smirked at his best friend. “Drugs are bad, we had this talk in school.”

Scott laughed and slapped the rim of the tub. “Smart ass.”

“You know it.” Stiles sighed into his pillow. 

Scott got to his feet and ushered Erica to kneel next to Stiles as he twisted about and gave Derek a look when the alpha frowned at him. This wasn’t the time to be leaving as far as he was concerned. He hadn’t wanted Erica leaving and he sure didn’t want Scott leaving.

“Trust me.” The beta nodded.

Derek held his gaze a moment before giving a nod. Scott patted Boyd’s arm as he passed by him in the doorway and headed out. Derek watched him leave before turning his attention back towards Stiles, he was smiling tiredly at Erica as she told him about some new movie that they had to goto. Looking towards Boyd, Derek raised a brow when the beta didn’t come inside the bathroom. The beta ducked his head a bit as if asking permission, smirking Derek nodded his head and the beta finally entered. Going to the other side of the doorway and leaving Derek his corner, the large teen sat down on the floor and listened to his girlfriend talk with Stiles. Content to watch and listen.


	5. Last ditch effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott returns from his errand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left after this one! Hope you are all enjoying the story thus far and thank you for all of you who have been leaving kudo's or comments. It means a lot to me to hear from you guys.

 

Scott had been gone for a good two hours and although they didn’t exactly need him, his absence was felt by the pack and by Stiles. The boy had managed to doze a few times and each time he came awake he’d ask where his drugs were, although amused the pack hated to have to tell him that Scott wasn’t back yet. Stiles would frown before wondering out loud where he’d gone. Derek was beginning to regret letting the beta go when it was becoming apparent that his absence was affecting Stiles. The alpha glanced up when Isaac walked into the doorway rubbing his eyes, he glanced around the room a frown on his face for a moment before his lips parted. Before the beta could ask Derek got up distracting him momentarily and pulling him outside. Isaac stumbled a bit as he was pulled along before the pair stopped in Derek’s bedroom.

“What’s going on?” Isaac whispered despite Stiles being unable to hear them from in the other room. 

“Scott went somewhere. To get something, but he’s been gone for a few hours now and it’s upsetting Stiles. Go call him and tell him to get his ass back here.” Derek growled towards the end.

Isaac’s eyes widened and he nodded. “Sure.”

Derek stalked back towards the bathroom only to pause when Isaac asked.

“Aren’t you going to get some sleep?”

Derek shook his head without turning around. Isaac frowned before his eyes widened as he heard Derek say.

“I’ll sleep when this is done...After Stiles is taken care of. Losing a little sleep isn’t going to kill me and it’s my responsibility to see him through this.”

Isaac stood there speechless for a time as Derek walked back into the bathroom, swallowing against the lack of saliva in his mouth Isaac turned and dashed down the stairs. It didn’t take him long to find his phone from where he’d tossed it aside last night. Quickly dialing Scott’s number he paced the floor as he heard it ring.

“C’mon Scott answer...C’mon....Scott!”

“Hey what’s going on...Stiles? Is he okay? Isaac!”

“Would you let me talk!” Isaac hissed. “Derek is pissed you’ve been gone forever and Stiles is getting upset about that. He said for you to get your ass back here man.”

There was brief silence before Scott sighed. “But he’s okay right?”

“Stiles is okay...Not great, but yeah he’s still fighting.”

“Okay...Look I’m almost done okay. Just buy me a little more time.”

“What?! Are you nuts? Derek is going to-”

“And I’ll let him, but if this works it might help Stiles.” The wolf cried through the phone. 

Glancing towards the stairs nervously Isaac bit his lip.

“Isaac?”

Groaning Isaac muttered lowly. “Alright. We’ll see you soon.” He phrased it that on purpose and Scott chuckled. “Sure. See you Isaac.”

Hanging up the phone Isaac sighed and made his way towards the top of the stairs only to jump when Erica stood there her arms crossed over her chest. Isaac nervously glanced around before shaking his head with a beseeching look on his face. If Erica questioned him this close to Derek he’d hear the lie in his heartbeat. Erica raised a brow at her fellow beta before looking towards his phone which was still clenched in his hand. Erica pursed her lips before asking.

“He have any luck on his errand?” She smirked at him knowingly.

Isaac sighed at the question, that he could answer. “ He didn’t say what he was after.” He carefully went around the actual question. 

Erica shook her head in amusement at the beta’s pained appearance.

“Well whatever it is, it better be worth it.”

“Yeah.” Isaac muttered weakly.

He let Erica pull him back towards Derek’s bedroom and the connected bathroom where Stiles was in the bathtub. He smiled at Derek who scowled at him. He showed his phone before shoving it in his pocket and nodded to the older wolf. Derek took that as a sign that his orders were being fulfilled and Isaac was never more thankful for the fact that Derek didn’t want to make Stiles aware of the present situation than now. Tucking his phone away Isaac took up his position leaning against the wall and the tub, he smiled at Stiles who was staring at all of them with half mast eyes. His mouth parted a bit as if he was panting.

“You doing okay?” He asked needlessly, he could see that the boy wasn’t, but he wanted some kind of response from the teen.

Stiles weakly held up a hand and gave him a thumbs up. Isaac smirked.

“Good.”

Stiles let his hand fall back into the water giving a little splash as he sighed and closed his eyes a moment. 

“Maybe we should put a cool cloth on his forehead.” Erica suggested.

Stiles face scrunched up at the suggestion, but he didn’t argue. Derek saw the boy’s reaction though and shook his head.

“He’s already in the water.”

Stiles lips twitched before he said. “My pillows wet too, just in case you're curious.”

Erica huffed. “That’s not from the water. Your sweating.”

Stiles chuckled breathlessly. “Yeah...It’s gross...Bet it smells bad too.” He laughed as he peeled his eyes open. “So many showers man.” He told Isaac. The beta laughed.

“Yeah.” he agreed. “You’ll get to enjoy all the scents of school with us.” 

Stiles huffed. “I do not want to smell that locker room like you do. I can smell it just fine now.”

Boyd chuckled from behind Isaac and the beta glanced towards his pack mate.

“Poor sod hasn’t got a clue does he Boyd?”

Boyd shook his head. “Clueless.”

“Hey now, I told you I was sorry about that.”

Isaac rolled his eyes as he looked back at Stiles. “You don’t make the other’s smell.”

“Yeah, but I have mocked your suffering and now that’s gonna come back to bite me in the ass.”

Isaac smirked before gesturing towards the boys shoulder. “Technically it was your shoulder.”

“Har Har.” Stiles glared at him.

Isaac laughed at the put out look on his friends face. 

“Look at it this way, it's payback for all those dog jokes.”

Stiles pouted before remarking. “You laughed at those.” 

Isaac colored a bit before glancing back when Erica snorted. “What? Some of them were funny.”

She rolled her eyes and nudged Boyd. “Are we sure we can put up with both of them?”

Boyd smirked at his girlfriend before looking across the room towards Isaac and Stiles.

“I don’t think we have much choice.” He looked towards Derek. “We’re in this together.”

Derek smirked and nodded, inwardly proud of his beta.

“This might be a stupid question.” Stiles started getting looks from Erica and Isaac like they thought the majority of his questions were stupid. He scowled at them. 

“Shut up.” They laughed at him. Shaking his head he looked towards Derek and asked. “If the bite takes and all that-”

“It will.” Derek interjected with firmness in his tone.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Anyways. I know the bastard is dead, but I’m not gonna like have some kind of connection with his pack...If he had one right?”

The others looked over to Derek only to see him shake his head. “He might have given you the bite, but you choose your alpha. I can kick you from the pack, but you can also choose to leave. His pack won’t have any control over you.”

Stiles sighed in relief. “Good...Cause I doubt they’re much nicer than sir bites a lot.”

Isaac laughed. “Sir bites a lot?”

Stiles smiled. “Well he did.”

Isaac shook his head. “He bit you once.”

“And once was enough thank you very much.”

Isaac tilted his head before nodding. “Good point.”

Stiles smiled at his friend as he twisted a bit more on his side, wincing as the tub’s hard surface bit into him. He sighed and muttered. “Your tub isn’t very comfortable.”

Derek raised a brow. “And?”

Stiles smirked. “And you should get a better one.” He quipped.

“They don’t exactly make comfortable tubs Stiles.” Erica replied with  a sardonic tone.

Stiles thought a moment before remarking. “Well they should.” She rolled her eyes at him. “So...What’s the plan?”

The pack stared back at him confused. Stiles sighed and pulled his arm tiredly out of the tub to rest on the rim of it to wave it a bit.

“You know about this? Me? You guys just gonna hang out in a bathroom all day?”

“We don’t have anywhere else where we’re needed. You need us.”

Stiles snorted earning pained looks from the pack as they assumed he was saying he didn’t need them. “What I need is this damn fever to break, I don’t need you guys sitting here looking like I kicked your puppy.” He groused. “I love you guys, but seriously this has got to be boring as hell for you and I feel guilty as hell for making you look like that.” He waved his hand at them with a frown on his face.

“We don’t care.” Isaac shook his head. “We want to be here. Pack takes care of each other.” 

The other nodded to back him up. Stiles sighed. “You guys are so weird.” He smirked. “But alright, if you're sure.”

They nodded again. Stiles let his arm fall back into the water and smiled at them.

“This has got to be the oddest weekend we’ve had to date...I mean I never pictured us all camping out in Derek’s bathroom together while I laid in the tub like some kind of land fish, frankly this was not how I pictured being in Derek’s tub. That did not come out right.” He frowned as the others chuckled. 

“How did you picture being in Derek’s tub?” Erica pressed.

Stiles glared at her. “I didn’t...Stupid fever.” He shook his head.

“Mmhmm sure.” She smirked at him.

“Shut up, my brains melting, now is not the time to use my lack of brain filter against me.” He muttered sourly at her.

Erica laughed. “Scott is going to be sad he missed that.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes, but the others tensed when she said their missing pack mates name. Erica caught on easily enough and changed the topic. “So what’s the first thing you want to do once your a wolf?”

Stiles tilted his head a bit as he thought about it before saying.

“M’not sure...I mean I never really thought about what I’d do if it were me. I was too busy figuring out what to do about Scott and sourwolf over there.” He smirked as Derek glared at him. “Then there was Peter and frankly once you’ve been offered something like that by a creeper wolf it kinda dampens on the appeal.”

The others laughed at him. Isaac was the one to ask.

“Did you think about taking him up on it though?”

Stiles thought barely a moment before stating. “I thought about being like Scott, but like I told Peter...I didn’t want to be like him. I knew how hard it was for Scott to have that conflict with the guy and I didn’t want to be put in the same position. I mean I saw what the guy was willing to do.” Stiles shook his head.

“Not from him.”

Derek smirked to himself as he listened to the boy say “no” once more to his dead uncle’s offer. It had always made him respect the teen more once the boy had told him about that. It had also made him even angrier with the man for offering such a thing to the boy all while threatening him into complying with his wishes. No doubt about it, his uncle had fallen hard and fast when he sought out the power of being an alpha. Shaking himself out of his reverie Derek caught the tail end of something Erica was saying.

“I mean in the end it’s the same.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “It so isn’t.”

Isaac glanced back to his pack mate. “I agree with Stiles.”

“Thank you.” The human nodded.

Erica rolled her eyes as the two boys thought they’d won the pseudo argument. Boyd was smirking beside her as he watched the trio talk about the whole bite scenario.

Stiles smiled into his pillow as he sagged a bit into the bath, he was sure the wolves noticed and was thankful when none of them asked if he was okay. They’d long since passed such a thing and he shifted to get a bit more comfortable before closing his eyes. A smirk come to his lips.

“Scott’s always late.” He said wistfully. “You’d think he’d have improved on that since he can run and all. Lame ass werewolf being late to everything.” He rambled. 

The pack smiled a bit sadly to the boy that was ignorant of the looks being sent his way. Derek sent a look towards Isaac, but the beta wisely refused to look his way. Instead choosing to focus on Stiles and pretend ignorance even though he could feel his alpha’s eyes on him. Erica and Boyd glanced to each other before looking between the two. Neither said a thing, it wasn’t exactly their place to intercede and Erica was the only one who knew something was up. 

She wasn’t about to open that can of worms, she’d leave that to Isaac. Stiles started to doze off if his heartbeat was anything to go on and the pack remained silent so as not to disturb the teen who needed all the rest he could get. The fever was taking a toll on him and if the boy couldn’t keep water down, things were only going to get worse.

 

*******************

 

Scott knew he was going to be in deep with Derek, but at the moment his focus was on helping Stiles. He could beg for forgiveness later. Another hour had easily passed since he’d talked to a frantic Isaac on the phone and he’d done his best to hurry things along. There was only so much one could do when waiting on someone else. So he paced. A lot. He knew Stiles would have yelled at him as he skidded his precious jeep into park in Derek’s driveway a bit more forcefully than strictly necessary, but at the moment he didn’t care. 

Jumping from the driver's seat he walked around to the back and got the cooler that he’d picked up and the item safely nestled inside. Smirking he looked up towards the upper floor of Derek’s place, the pack would have heard him coming and he knew that he was going to have a lot of explaining to do. Shaking his head he kicked the back door of the jeep closed and winced with the noise it caused, he didn’t bother to look if he had left a dent. Stiles would forgive him. Maybe.

Running towards the front door, Scott skidded to a stop just as it came open a deeply scowling Derek standing in his way. Scott paled a bit before holding up the cooler. Derek glanced to the item in his beta’s hands before looking at him sourly.

“You were gone for four hours for ice?”

Scott blinked and then frowned. “What? No.” Shaking his head he gestured with his chin towards the closed cooler. “I went to get some stuff from Deaton...He’s been talking about different herbal remedies for things and I went to see if he knew of anything that could help Stiles.”

Derek’s scowl went to the cooler, he didn’t always trust that the druid had the best interest of his pack at heart. Scott gave a small whine.

“It’s Stiles Derek, we gotta try.”

Sighing Derek nodded his head and let the beta into the house. Closing the door behind him, he followed after Scott. The pair ran back upstairs, cooler in tow. Scott smiled as he walked into the bathroom only to wince at the glares he was getting. Turning his gaze towards Stiles he found his friend’s eyes closed. Tempering his voice he asked.

“How longs he been out?”

“About a half an hour.” Isaac answered passively.

Nodding his head Scott came to the tub and knelt down, setting the cooler beside him. Smiling at Stiles he turned to the pack and said.

“Deaton said to mix this stuff with the water. It’s supposed to at least help make him a bit more comfortable.” Scott admitted.

Derek was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. Scott stared at him, waiting for the alpha to say something. When he didn’t Scott managed to find his waning courage in the face of the scowl being given.

“Deaton said that we were right to put him in the bath, that he could burn out from the fever since the moon isn’t near.”

Derek’s frown jerked passed him to the human just over his shoulder.

“The herbs might give him some strength. At least enough so the bite can take.” He said in a bare whisper.

Derek nodded his head. “What do you need?”

Scott smiled up at the man and shook his head. “It’s all here, but-” He glanced over his shoulder to Stiles. “He should be awake.” He muttered remorsefully.

“He just fell asleep.” Erica reminded them.

Scott sighed. “I know, but this could make a difference. Deaton said it was best if he was awake to inhale it or something.” The teen frowned to himself as if he didn’t understand exactly what Deaton’s order’s might have meant.

They looked towards Derek, waiting to see what their alpha would decide. To let Stiles rest some more or wake him to put the herbs in the bath with him. The decision could very well seal the boys fate. Scowling at no one in particular Derek looked from the cooler to the sleeping human, he didn’t know what to do. Which was more important, Stiles getting some rest to build up strength or putting their faith in Deaton’s herbs. Looking towards Scott the alpha questioned.

“Do you trust this to work?”

Scott swallowed before nodding. “I do...He won’t last like this Derek.” He cast a worried glance over his shoulder. “Deaton agreed.” He whispered as he turned back around. “This might be his only shot.”

Derek looked past his beta to see Stiles sleeping form once more. Being an alpha wasn’t an easy thing, he had to lead. Had to make the tough decisions for his pack, but although he thought of Stiles as pack. The human boy was still just that, human and now Derek was gambling with his life.

“Derek.”

His eyes ratcheted back to Scott to see the beta giving him a pleading look. Sighing he nodded. “Do it.”

Scott twisted and pulled off the cooler as he called to Isaac.

“Wake him up and get him sitting up.”

Isaac nodded and carefully reached into the tub to gently shake the boys good shoulder. Stiles groaned as he fought against the nudging and voice speaking to him.

“Stiles you gotta wake up. Come on. Wake up.”

Groaning Stiles peeled open his eyes as his shoulder kept being jostled by a far too warm hand. He could see Isaac leaning over the rim of the tub and staring worriedly at him.

“Am I dead? Cause that’s the only reason you should be bothering me.”

Isaac shook his head. “No. Come on, you gotta sit up.”

“Why?” He rasped.

“Cause Scott brought some herbs.”

Stiles frowned up at the beta before whining as Isaac pulled on him, trying to get him sitting up. He caught sight of Scott as his best friend leaned over the tub. Both hands wrapped around a weird canister.

“Did you bring stuff to add to Stiles soup?”

Scott shot him a grin. “Yeah.”

Stiles huffed as he leaned against Isaac who was half in the tub with how he was leaning over the rim to hold him up.

“Okay, just take a breath...I don’t know what this’ll do.”

Stiles huffed. “Great. All for it.”

He gave a weak thumbs up and did as told and took a shaky breath. They all watched as Scott tipped the contents of the canister into the water. The second that the melody of spices and herbs hit the water a scent filled the air. The herbs smelled of the forest, of trees and grass. Moss, and everything alive in the wild, the spices gave a tingle of magic to every breath they took like the changing of the seasons. Like transformations from one thing into another. Combined the two scents tangled around each other, it smelled almost like home. Stiles looked into the water as the herbs and spices swirled around him before looking up to Scott.

“Well that was anticlimactic.”

Scott sighed. “I-Yeah.” He admitted as he sat back on his heels with a confused frown on his face..

Stiles laughed breathlessly. “Can I lay back now?”

Scott blinked at him before looking at Isaac who was looking at him for advice. Sighing Scott shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Stiles glared at his best friend. “Seriously? You don’t know?”

Scott winced. “I’ll-Uh go call Deaton.” He scrambled away from the tub to go call the druid and the pack watched him run out of the bathroom to make the call out of Stiles range of hearing. Stiles huffed as he leaned against Isaac. “At least it smells nice.”

The werewolf laughed. “Yeah it does.” 

Stiles canted his head back to stare at the blonde. “Like the woods right?”

“Yep.” Isaac agreed. “The tree’s and moss.”

Stiles smiled as he inhaled, it was nice. It reminded him of his walks with the pack through the forest’s surrounding Derek’s place. His shoulders slumped a bit as he relaxed to the scent of it. Isaac watched his friend relax and smiled before shooting the pack behind him a look that had them stepping forward.

Stiles was leaning against him with his eyes closed and looked pretty relaxed for all the state he was in. Derek closed his eyes a moment and inhaled the herbs alongside his pack after taking in the sight of the teenager in Isaac’s arms. The boys were right, it smelled like the tree’s, the moss, everything that made up the forest around his place. It was freeing, like a forest had been brought indoors. Opening his eyes he looked down to Stiles and inwardly prayed that whatever this was that Deaton had cooked up, that it would work. 

Scott walked in at a more sedate pace than the one he’d left and nodded to them. He came to stand behind Isaac and smiled when he saw Stiles basically asleep in Isaac’s arms.

“You can lean him back now.”

Isaac nodded and slowly lowered Stiles back against his pillow, the boy sighed as he shifted in the water. Never opening his eyes as he settled into sleep drawing him in. Scott sighed as he looked towards Derek.

“It’s working.” He offered a tired smile to the alpha.

Derek raised a brow at him. “How?”

“The smell, Deaton said we’d smell outside, the woods and whatnot. And-” He looked down to Stiles. “Said he’d more than likely get drowsy from it. So it’s working.”

“What’s it supposed to do?” Boyd questioned from his spot just behind Scott.  Scott twisted to look at the boy and repeated what Deaton had told him.

“Said that the herbs could help settle him down, get him to relax at the very least. He mentioned that it’s helpful for new wolves. It makes them not feel stir crazy being inside.”

“He’s not a wolf though.” Erica brought up. Stiles still smelled human, his shoulder was still torn apart and he was running a fever. All signs pointing to the fact that he was indeed not a wolf yet.

Scott shrugged. “Just said that it’d work on his wolf.”

Derek frowned, he hated Deaton’s mind games and his patience for such things were limited. Now was not the time for such things. Stiles life was on the line.

“How long do the herbs work?”

Derek was brought from his inner musing by the question and he turned his attention towards Scott to find out the answer. The teen sighed.  “Just a few hours...Deaton said that it was only supposed to give him a fighting chance, it can’t make the bite take. That’s on him apparently.”

He cast a look towards his friend. Derek looked down to Stiles as well and frowned.

That was the first time he’d heard someone phrase the bite like that. As far as he knew a person couldn’t choose to make the bite take, it wasn’t supposed to be up to them at all. It was nature that decided such things, or at least that was what he’d always assumed. If Deaton was right he’d need to have a serious talk with the druid for not disclosing such a thing to him sooner. 

“Let’s let him rest.” Erica whispered. “I’ll make us all some food.” She tugged on Boyd and the silent boy followed after his girlfriend without a word passing his lips. Isaac watched them go and glanced towards Scott and Derek. Derek jerked his head and Isaac sighed, leaving his friend and pack mate to face their alpha’s ire for having been gone so long. Even if it was to help Stiles. Once Isaac was halfway down the stairs did Derek comment.

“You were gon-”

“Deaton took so long.” Scott interjected with a pained face. “I told him to hurry the hell up, but he kept going back and forth between books. I offered to help, but he wouldn’t let me.”

Derek growled, but quickly stopped when not only did Scott wince at the noise, but Stiles shifted in the tub gaining both of their attention. Derek shot Scott a look.

“Outside.”

Scott sighed, but nodded his head and walked slowly back into Derek’s bedroom. Out of earshot to his resting friend.

“Did Deaton say anything else about those herbs or the bite?”

Scott shook his head. “Not that I can recall, I really was trying to get him to hurry Derek.”

Derek frowned, but nodded his head. “I’ll have to talk to him.” He muttered out loud.

“Why?” Scott dared to ask. Derek looked up a frown on his face before he shook his head. 

“Never  mind, so the herbs will last a few hours and that should at least help him rest.”

Scott nodded. “That’s the gist of it. Give him some strength back.”

Derek hummed to himself as he glanced back towards the bathroom. “ Go sit with him. He missed you.” Derek shot him a hard look to remind the beta how displeased he was about him lying about where he was going. Even if they both knew that Derek wouldn’t have gone for Scott going to see Deaton and the herbs helping the situation. He didn’t appreciate his beta going behind his back, even if it turned out to be helpful. Scott nodded his head. 

“Sure.”

He trailed off back into the bathroom to sit with Stiles and Derek waited until he was out of sight to take a deep breath. All he could do now was hope that whatever concoction Deaton had whipped out that appeared to be working as intended did as the druid said it would. Give Stiles the strength to make the bite take.


	6. I'm batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack learns something interesting about their wounded friend. Stiles continues to fight despite the raging fever and the pack finally know the outcome of the boy being bitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks, the conclusion to Manners. I hope you all enjoyed the fic and please leave a comment or kudo.

Erica glanced up as Boyd and Isaac turned on the bar stools to see Derek coming down the stairs.

“Derek?”

The alpha shook his head. “Scott’s sitting with him.” He rumbled as he crossed the space between them to lean against the wall nearest to his pack. Erica gave him a reassuring smile before going back to what she was doing, Boyd was busy unpack-aging some bacon for her and Isaac was getting glares from Erica as he tried to still bits of cheese. Derek’s lips twitched as he watched the three work around each other in tandem, it helped relax the tenseness he was feeling in his body. His shoulders slumped a bit the longer he watched them, at least for the time being things seemed to be alright. Though there was no telling how long that would last. He cast a wary glance towards the stairs, he could still hear two distinct heartbeats and it was because of that, that he was able to remain downstairs with his other beta’s. Sighing he looked back towards the trio when Boyd called out to him.

“You might want to reign Isaac in before Erica hurts him.” He smirked. 

Derek chuckled and walked over as if he was about to just that, but swiped a piece of cheese for himself much to Isaac’s delight and Erica’s frustration. The woman rolled her eyes.

“Your cutting more if you eat it all.” She warned.

Derek smirked as he chewed his bite of cheese and looked beside him when Isaac elbowed him and nodded towards the package of bacon with an evil glint in his eye. Snorting Derek told his beta.

“I’m not protecting you.” 

Erica shot a warning look towards them, watching carefully to try and figure out what they were up too. She glared a moment longer before the stove called her back. Isaac smirked up at his alpha before gesturing towards the cooler that they’d brought downstairs from the bathroom.

“The whole thing smells like herbs.”

Derek snorted. “Deaton made it.” He reminded the boy.

Isaac nodded his head. “True, but I mean he knew it was for Stiles right? If he was more aware how were we supposed to convince him that he needed to take a bath with the stuff?”

Derek shook his head. “Deaton doesn’t bother to think of things like that.” He shot a look towards the cooler. “He does what he does and leaves it to others to figure out the rest.” His voice held an edge to it as he finished talking about their resident druid. 

Isaac nodded his head sensing the shift in his alpha’s mood he shot Boyd a look, asking for help. The boy rolled his eyes before picking something up and tossing it at Isaac. The beta caught it before looking down and make a disgusted face as he dropped it. Boyd chuckled and effectively caught Derek’s attention as the alpha glanced down to see what he’d thrown at Isaac only to see a mushroom. Isaac was busy wiping his palm off on his pants as if he’d just touched the vilest thing on earth. Derek shot Boyd an amused look and Boyd nodded.

“That was gross.” Isaac muttered as he shuddered.

Erica shot them a look before she saw the discarded piece of mushroom, sighing she pointed out to all of them.

“I should have known better than to have you guys “Help” me.”

The men all glanced towards her, not a single look of embarrassment on their faces. She glared back at them and shook her head in a growl as she turned back to the stove to finish the eggs. Boyd smirked to his irritated girlfriend before subtly throwing another piece of food across the room, Isaac tilted back in the bar stool and caught the piece of tomato in his mouth with a smirk. Boyd chuckled only to wince when his girlfriend twisted around and pointed with an angry expression.

“OUT!”

Isaac laughed as Boyd was effectively kicked out of the kitchen and had to saunter with his metaphysical tail between his legs to where Derek and Isaac stood on the other side of an Island. Derek shook his head at them only to sigh when he heard his cell phone ring. His beta’s shifted to glance at him and Derek shook his head.

“It’s probably the sheriff.” His tone of voice didn’t bother to hide how much he didn’t want to answer his phone. 

Still Derek walked over to where his phone sat charging and picked it up, swiping the screen he answered the call in one movement and put it to his ear.

“Hello?”

Derek closed his eyes as he listened to the man ask how his son was.

“Stiles is fine sir, He’s resting at the moment. No sign of the bite taking yet though.”

Derek winced before shaking his head before remembering that the man couldn’t see him. “No,it’s...That’s not what I meant, He’s not rejecting it either. He’s still just running a fever sir.”

The pack winced at what their alpha had inadvertently implied to Stiles worried father. Derek sighed and nodded.

“I promise, the moment we know.” He waited a moment as he listened to the man before saying. “Yeah, You too.” Derek lowered his phone and closed his eyes as he took in the whole thing.

“Derek.”

Derek opened his eyes to look at his concerned beta’s and shook his head. “It’s fine.”

“That was a lie.” Isaac muttered lowly.

Derek smirked at him. “I know.” Shrugging his shoulders he admitted. “I’m glad that the sheriff can’t tell that though.”

The beta’s nodded their heads in unison.

“Do-Do you think Stiles will reject it?” Erica questioned carefully, it was a touchy subject and she didn’t want to instigate another fight.

Derek however just shrugged. “I don’t know, hopefully Deaton’s herbs will help. Stiles isn’t the type to just give up though.”

Isaac smirked at his alpha before reminding them all. “He did swing a baseball bat at the twins.”

Derek snorted. “I know.”

Erica and Boyd chuckled. “He was brave.” Erica supplied with a smirk.

“Stupid.” Derek cut in.

“Stupidly brave.” Isaac told them with a laugh.

Derek rolled his eyes at the blonde as he set his phone back down and walked back to the island. Isaac and Boyd gave him a nod while Erica just offered a reassuring smile as she returned to fixing food for them all.

“Isaac get the plates.”

She called without bothering to turn around.

“Finally.” The wolf called out happily as he slid from his chair and went to get the dishware. Derek and Boyd chuckled before the quiet beta told Derek.

“Stiles is going to eat a lot of curly fries after this.” 

Erica and Isaac burst out laughing while Derek snorted. “I’m sure he is.”

“His dad’s going to be jealous, Stiles still isn’t going to let him eat stuff like that even after he’s a wolf and can eat whatever he wants.”

Derek shrugged. “Not my problem, I’ll leave that part of their relationship to them.”

Isaac smirked as he set down the plates and leaned forward to “whisper” to Derek.

“You should tell Stiles he cant have any.”

Derek gave the beta a put out look. “Why?”

“Cause it’d be funny Derek, he can’t go against his alpha’s order.” 

Boyd snorted. “For curly fries, he might try.”

Derek smirked at Boyd and shook his head to Isaac. “I’m not telling him that.”

“Good.” Erica butted in. “Because we both know that Scott would just sneak some to him.”

Isaac groaned. “Right...He totally would.”

Derek chuckled as the group discussed Stiles strange fascination with curly fries.

“Foods nearly done...Do we go get Scott?” 

The beta’s looked at him, unsure if he was going to allow Scott to join them. Shaking his head Derek said.

“I’m taking some up with me.”

Erica pursed her lips before reminding him. “You need breaks too.”

Derek held her gaze a moment before she looked away with a sigh.

“I know.” He finally said. “I’ll rest when we know how this is going to end.”

Erica bit her lip like there was something more she wanted to say, but that she was afraid to say. Finally she just sighed and reached for a plate. Fixing up a fair amount of food for Scott and leaving Derek to fix his own plate in peace. The beta’s watched as Derek took the two plates back upstairs with him and looked to each other. No one needed to say how badly this would affect the pack if Stiles didn’t make it.

 

*************************

 

Scott glanced up from where he was seated next to the tub and smiled when he saw Derek coming in with food.

“Hey.”

Derek gave him a nod and offered one of the plates to him. Scott easily took it and with a nod of thanks dug into the food. Derek took his position in the corner of the room and began to eat his own food, glancing up now and then to check on Stiles. Scott seemed to take notice of it because after swallowing a bite of eggs he said.

“He’s been out like a light.”

Derek nodded his head as he took another bite of food. Scott glanced towards his friend and smiled, glad to see that at least for the time being Stiles appeared to be comfortable.

“His dad called.”

Scott’s head whipped around and the beta winced. “He did?”

Derek nodded his head as he set down his fork. “He did. Wanted to know how he was.”

Scott glanced towards Stiles. “Yeah...What’d you say?”

Derek sighed. “Nothing, just that he was still fighting.”

Scott shrugged. “S’pose that’s all you can say.”

“I promised that we’d call the moment we knew one way or the other how this was going to go.”

Scott sucked in a breath sharply at the connotations that sentence implied. Whether or not Stiles was going to live or not. Swallowing stiffly the beta looked towards his alpha.

“He’s been pretty calm since we added the herbs. Only moved about once and not for long.”

Derek stared past him to look at Stiles, the human did look at least in part more at peace. “Good.”

The two wolves returned to their meals in silence. Neither bringing anything that was plaguing their minds to the others attention. When the majority of their food was done they were surprised to hear a tired voice speak up.

“You suck.”

Scott twisted his head around and smiled. “Stiles, hey dude how-”

“You owe me so many curly fries for not sharing bacon with me.”

Scott laughed. “Could you keep it down?”

Stiles pulled a face. “No.”

“Then I didn’t really withhold the bacon now did I?” He teased.

Stiles glared at him before giving a huff. “Curly fries man. So many.”

Scott laughed and nodded his head. “Sure thing buddy, as soon as you knock this shit out and accept the bite.”

Stiles smirked. “Workin on it dude, this wolf business if hard work.” 

Scott chuckled. “Your telling me, I still remember pissing off every cat in Deaton’s clinic when I was in the middle of mine.” He shook his head. “They did not like me.”

Stiles laughed breathily. “No shit dude, you were a glorified godzilla of dogs walking into their space.”

Scott glared at his friend. “Seriously? Godzilla?”

Stiles smirked. “Look about the same too.” He teased.

“Ha ha.” The beta replied. “ I was able to calm down dogs though.” He shrugged. “Not a bad trade off.”

Stiles snorted. “Whenever you piss of Deaton he send you into the cat room.” He laughed.

Scott sighed. “Thanks for letting Derek know that.” He sent a look towards the corner to see the alpha smirking. Stiles shifted in the tub and peered more over the rim, seeing the alpha for the first time since he woke.

“Heya sourwolf, didn’t see you there. You didn’t hear that last bit.”

Derek snorted. “I’m pretty sure I did.” He sent an amused look to Scott.

The teen sighed. “Just don’t tell the others.”

“Doesn’t he do it to Isaac too?” Stiles questioned.

Scott groaned and put his head in his hands. “He hasn’t pissed him off yet.”

Stiles laughed. “Poor scotty.” he drew out his friends nickname with a broad smile on his face. Scott shot him a glare. “Your mean when your sick.”

Stiles huffed. “Not sick dude, I’m-Well I don’t really know what to call this.” The teen admitted before his eyes widened. “Oh, I know. It’s wolf rabies.”

Scott snorted. “There’s only one type of rabies Stiles.”

The human frowned. “Huh...Okay so not that.” 

Scott shot an amused look towards Derek, the latter was shaking his head as Stiles tried to find a new name for the bite.

“How about the hickey from hell?”

Scott choked on his spit as he laughed. “What?!”

Stiles smiled up at him. “It totally is...and I didn’t even get sexy fun times before it.”

Scott groaned. “Shut up Stiles.”

The teen laughed at his embarrassed friend and shook his head a bit. “Nah if I have to suffer you have to suffer.”

“What? How is that-”

“Them's the rules Scotty.” Stiles smiled at his friend. “Unless of course you can come up with a better name?”

Scott sighed. “Hickey from hell it is.” He muttered.

Stiles chuckled. “Sweet.” Peering over into the corner Stiles smiled at Derek.

“It’s one hell of a hickey dude.”

Derek frowned at him. “Don’t call me dude and he wasn’t getting fresh with you Stiles.”

Stiles laughed. “Oh I’m pretty sure he was, I mean he was damn handsy and then he bit me. Totally not a kink of mine by the way.” He twisted to stare at Scott when his friend made a horrified sound. Laughing Stiles turned his attention back towards Derek. “He makes it too easy.”

Derek smirked. “Get some rest Stiles. You can argue about...That later.” He shook his head as he thought of the prospects of that actually happening. He wouldn’t put it past Stiles to do just that once he was recovered.

“But sourwolf...Look at him, he’s about to have a stroke or- Or a heart attack...You guys can’t have those right?”

Derek snorted. “No.”

Stiles smiled as he looked back towards his best friend. “See your fair game.”

Scott glared at his friend. “Get some rest Stiles.” He repeated what Derek had said earlier. 

Stiles snorted. “Your all a bunch of bossy wolves.”

Scott chuckled. “Bossy wolves?”

Stiles nodded his head against his pillow. “Totally bossy wolves.”

Scott shot a look towards Derek unsure how he was supposed to answer to that, but the alpha just shrugged before offering.“It’s the fever.”

Stiles of course heard this and shouted. “Screw you sourwolf, I am still cognizant of my own faculties thank you very much.”

Scott snorted. “Wow, it really is the fever.”

“I hate you.” Stiles muttered. 

Scott smirked at his friend. “That was a lie.”

Stiles stared at his friend a moment before his lips twitched into a smile. “Yeah...It was.” He paused a second before stating. “I’m really pissed off at you.” Scott listened intently to his friends heart beat before shaking his head.

“Still a lie.”

Stiles groaned. “Stop doing that!”

Scott laughed. “But it’s fun.”

“What’s fun?” 

Scott twisted around to smile at his pack mates as they came into the room. “Teasing Stiles.”

Erica rolled her eyes as she leaned into Boyd against the wall, Isaac came to sit on the edge of the tub and peer into the murky water that his friend was presently residing in. Stiles sighed.

“Just need some carrots.”

Isaac chuckled. “And potatoes.”

Stiles smirked back at the blonde as he shifted his attention back towards Scott. “Your supposed to be being nice to me. I’m battle wounded.”

Scott smirked. “You didn’t fight.”

Stiles frowned. “That’s not true, I said some very distracting things while you went all wolfy on his ass.”

The pack snorted at the boys choice in words.

“Then the bastard got handsy on me and bit me which I expressly did not ask for.” He pointed out needlessly. “ And then Derek went all hulk smash on him and he regretted the decision to trespass and you know...The lack of manners.”

Scott and Isaac were chuckling as their friend ranted about how the night had gone while Erica and Boyd just smirked in amusement. Derek rolled his eyes at the teen’s explanation of that nights events.

“Stiles, Derek didn’t-”

“He went hulk smash.” The teen glared at his friend. “I was there and trust me when I say that there were parts of that bastard that weren’t in their original placement in accordance with his body.”

The wolves winced at the visual the boy painted for them. Scott shook his head and glanced towards Derek. “I think we have to give him that one.” 

Derek raised a brow at the beta as he heard Stiles cheer from the tub. Snorting Derek commented. “He wasn’t exactly a tough opponent.”

“Well duh.” Stiles chimed in, gaining all their attention. “I mean dude You kinda knocked him like ten feet into a tree...Or at least I think it was tree.” He looked to Scott. “It was a tree right?”

Scott smirked. “Yeah.”

Stiles nodded. “Thought so...Either way he sorely regretted getting all bitey.”

Derek sighed. “He’s dead, he can’t regret anything.”

“Oh he regrets.” Stiles said back to the exasperated alpha.

Derek rolled his eyes and let the subject drop. Scott smirked at the pair and reached over the tub to splash a bit of water on Stiles. Stiles snorted. “We’re a little old for water fights in the tub aren’t we?”

Scott colored as Stiles smirked at him. “Besides this is my soup, go get your own.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Your not soup.”

“Feels like it.” Stiles glanced towards the herb ridden water and smiled “Still smells nice though.”

The pack smiled as the boy stirred the water with his hand causing a fresh wave of the scent of the herbs to rise in the air. Stiles sighed as he took a deep breath, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the scent.

“Why don’t you try and take a nap?” Isaac suggested as they watched Stiles relax in the tub.

Stiles opened his eyes to glance at the beta in question and snorted. “All I’ve done is sleep and I don’t know if your aware or not, but it's hella weird to sleep while sitting in bathwater.”

Isaac snorted. “Kinda guessed that, but it’ll help you keep your strength.”

Stiles sighed and shook his head. “Nah, I’m good. I’m really relaxed at the moment.” He craned his neck to look at Scott. “Thank Deaton for the bath bomb, it’s nice.”

Erica laughed. “Bath bomb? You know about those?” The boys stared at her in confusion while Stiles nodded.

“Lydia lectured me extensively about them...There are two hours of my life I can’t get back and I now know way too much.”

Erica snorted. “That isn’t a bath bomb Stiles.” She waved a hand at the bath he was in.

Stiles shrugged. “True, but it does smell nice.”

Erica smirked. “It does.”

“I’ll let Deaton know you liked the herbs.” Scott said a bit uncomfortably.

Stiles smirked at his weirded out friend. “Good. I mean I’ll tell him myself...You know if this works.” The sentence left a heavy tilt to the air that hadn’t been there before and the looks of the pack’s faces was one that seemed heavier. Stiles sighed. “Sorry.”

Scott shook his head. “It’s fine. We-We know there’s a-Chance this might not work.” Scott swallowed, refusing to look behind him as he continued. “But we’ll be here no matter what.”

Stiles smiled and didn’t bat an eye as he used some of his waning strength to lift his arm out of the water and pat his friends shoulder.

“I know. I mean you kinda have to be after I willingly chained you to a radiator. Payback is a bitch...Though I’ll admit you kinda had it better since you were dry.” he groused.

Scott huffed. “Yeah so much better to be chained in my own room.”

Stiles smirked at his friends put out tone before asking. “Remember coach's face.”

That got a smile out of Scott as he let out a broken laugh. “God’s I didn’t think he was ever going to look at us the same way again.”

“Jackson sure didn’t.” Stiles quipped.

Scott snorted. “That’s only because Danny said something to him.”

“Oh? About what?”

Scott held his friends gaze and Stiles eyes widened. “Oh...Ah yeah that would freak anyone out I suppose.”

Scott snorted. “A little.”

“Wait what?” Scott and Stiles looked towards Isaac and Stiles smirked.

“It was before your time youngster.”

Isaac glared at Stiles while the others chuckled. Scott shook his head at his friends joke.

“Right after I changed, Stiles went out and got a huge length of reinforced chain so he could..Tie me up.”

The pack snorted. Stiles glared. “Hey I didn’t know what else to do.”

“It wouldn’t have worked.” Derek cut in.

“Yeah thanks, I’m aware of that now.” Stiles muttered. Derek smirked back at the put out teen.

“So anyways, he had the whole length of chain stashed in his locker and when he opened it after practice to show me, it came crashing out. Made so much damn noise the entire locker room congregated around us and coach just stared at us in...Well shock.”

“It was more than shock.” Stiles interjected.

Scott nodded. “Way more.” He laughed. “He shot Stiles this look said something about not being sure if he could handle the answer or not and then walked off. Danny whispered to Jackson about...Things involving chains and so yeah.” He chuckled.

Stiles snorted. “Yeah that was a hoot, You didn’t have to listen to that bastard taunt me on the field.”

Scott shot him a raised brow. “O-okay maybe you did, nevermind.”

The pack laughed. Stiles shook his head. “My point was that the comments that came my way were not flattering in the least.”

“Danny wasn’t so bad.” Scott muttered.

Stiles shot him a look. “He asked if I knew how to use them safely! He started talking about safe words dude. It wasn’t okay. So far from okay.”

Scott snickered at his friend plight earning him a smack from Stiles as the boy huffed at him.

“Wow...You guys really were clueless without Derek.”

Stiles snorted at Erica. “He wasn’t exactly werewolf of the year at that time.” Stiles shot Derek a look. “Though he came around eventually.”

Derek snorted. “You weren’t exactly easy to deal with either.”

Stiles smirked. “I have and always will be awesome, you just don’t want to admit it.”

Scott smirked and leveraged a look at Derek who was frowning at Stiles. “It’s just the fever.” 

Derek smirked when Stiles pouted at his friend. Stiles licked his lips to try and moisten them and said in a clear tone. “Just wait I’m gonna kick all your asses.”

Scott smirked. “Sure thing dude.”

Stiles squinted his eyes at his friend before saying. “You were lying for my benefit weren’t you?”

Scott laughed. “A little.” Scott winced when he was splashed with water, earning a chuckle from his pack mates as Stiles scowled at him. 

“Bad dog.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Real original Stiles.”

“Isaac will go get me a newspaper.” Stiles threatened. Isaac nodded his head making Stiles laugh and point. “See he’s totally on my side.”

“We’re all on your side Stiles.” 

Stiles frowned a moment at Erica before pointing out. “They were being mean.” He pouted.

She rolled her eyes. “Your a child I swear.”

The teen smirked at her. “You love me and you know it catwoman.”

She smirked when she heard the nickname he’d started calling her. “Fine.” She sighed. “I suppose I’m fond of you.” Stiles laughed at her put out tone. Stiles glanced towards Boyd and commented. “ Don’t worry I won't steal your girl.” He winked.

Boyd snorted back at him. “Like she’d let you try.” 

Stiles gasped. “How rude. Do you hear that Erica he’s gonna make you save your own honor.” 

Erica gave him a look before holding up a clawed hand with a smirk.

“And honor is saved. Got it.” He nodded briskly. 

Erica smirked before leaning over and kissing Boyd on the cheek, he smirked at Stiles the entire time. The teen rolled his eyes at his friends. “Show off.”

“Maybe after your a wolf you’ll get the balls to ask Lydia out?” Erica teased.

Stiles snorted. “Wolf or no she’d kill me.” 

The pack laughed. Isaac slid from the rim of the tub to sit on the floor, able to be more comfortable instead of balancing on the rim of the tub all the time. He smiled when Stiles commented. “That is not a woman to be messed with. Seriously she strikes fear into the hearts of many.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Still...”

Stiles shook his head. “If this works I will not waste this second chance only to be killed because of my lack of social skills, that’s just cruel. What’s worse is that I’m pretty sure she could get away with it.” He frowned. “Scratch that, I know she could.”

The pack chuckled at him.

“But if you like her-” Erica started to say.

Stiles held her gaze as he said. “And you liked me before. Doesn’t mean we were meant to be now does it? You got Boyd and you two are awesome together. A crush doesn’t mean were soulmates. Besides I really would fear for my life if I pissed her off.”

Erica sighed, sometimes she regretted telling him about her previous crush on him. Boyd’s arm around her tightened a bit and she leaned into him a bit more. 

“You could always ask Danny.” Scott teased only to scrunch up his face when he was splashed with water again.

“Bad dog.” Stiles grumbled. “I am not having another extensive conversation with him...Ever.”

Scott raised a hand to wipe the water off of his face and nodded. “Got it.”

Stiles smirked at his damp friend.

“Do you like Danny?” Isaac queried curiously though confusion laced his voice, as far as any of them were concerned Stiles was heterosexual.

Stiles snorted. “Nice guy, but no. So many no’s.”

Isaac smirked. “Then why?-” He waved a hand towards Scott.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Because he’s a mean bastard who likes taunting me.”

Scott sighed before giving Stiles a look, the human held his friends gaze a moment before finally giving a shrug before commenting.

“Not like it’ll matter much if this fails. Go ahead.”

Scott growled at him, but Stiles didn’t apologize for careless comment. 

“What wouldn’t matter?”

Sighing Scott twisted about to tell the pack for his friend who seemed to have no inclination to speak again on the topic. “Stiles is Bisexual.”

The pack stared first at Scott and then their eyes went to Stiles. The teen blinked at them before snorting as they continued to just stand there and stare at him like he was some kind of oddity they were seeing for the first time.

“Seriously? Your werewolves and that freaks you out?”

Isaac shook his head. “No, it's just...Why didn’t you tell us sooner?”

“Uh because?” Stiles countered weakly.

Erica glared. “Seriously? Don’t you think that’s something we should know?”

“Uh no? I mean it’s not like I’m trying to shack up with any of you...So I’m going to stick with a solid no.” He nodded.

Sighing Erica fell back into Boyd from when she’d leaned forward upon hearing the news. Stiles held her gaze a moment before looking towards Scott, the beta was smirking at him in a embarrassed fashion. Though Stiles could tell his friend was only embarrassed on his behalf. “Well that went well.”

Scott snorted as he shook his head. “They aren’t freaked out, I’d be able to smell it.”

Stiles frowned a moment before commenting. “I don’t know whether or not to think that’s cool or really disturbing.”

Scott smiled. “A bit of both.”

Stiles nodded. “Bit of both it is.” Turning his attention back to the pack watching him, he said. “I ended up having heavily invasive Q&A’s with Danny when I was figuring it out for myself...We’ve never been able to recover.”

The pack snorted. “Did you hit on him?” Isaac asked eagerly, obviously amused to hear about whatever sordid details might have occured to his friend.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “No. He’s not my type.”

“What is your type?” Erica interjected with a smile. 

Stiles blanched at being asked such a thing and shot Scott a worried look. He chuckled and shook his head as if to say that he wasn’t about to get in the middle of that. Stiles sighed before looking back towards Erica and saying. “Uh...So I’m going to plead the fifth?”

Scott snorted. “That doesn’-”

“Shut it!” Stiles hissed as he shot his friend a glare.

Scott laughed at his friends scowl, Isaac scooted closer to the tub and tilted his head as if listening to something right before asking. “Is there someone you do like?”

“Wha? No.” Stiles shook his head with a frown on his face.

“Lie.” Erica sung out clearly.

Stiles mouth fell open before he glared at Isaac. “You traitor.”

Isaac laughed as he fell back on his heels. “I had too.”

“Bullshit.” Stiles groused. “Your just cruel and evil and I’m not telling you who.” He ranted uproariously to the laughing wolves.

“Start guessing names.” Scott muttered into his fist as he ‘coughed’.

Stiles glared at his friend. “I’m so going to make you pay for this.”

“How?” Scott chuckled. “You can’t threaten to put wolfsbane in my underwear anymore.”

Erica pulled a face at that. “Seriously?”

Stiles shrugged. “Hey it worked. So sue me.” Looking back to Scott he muttered. “Why don’t we talk about your love life.”

Scott snorted. “Okay.” He said with a smile. “I find the new girl Kira interesting, but not enough to actually ask her out yet.”

Stiles mouth fell open at his friends honesty before he snapped it shut and glared. “I hate you.”

“Tha-”

“I know it’s a lie damn it!”

The pack laughed at the teen’s outburst. 

“For once let me lie.” He pleaded. 

“Oh you can lie all you want, we’re just going to call you on it.” Erica said with a sweet tone.

Stiles sighed and let his head fall back into his pillow. “You all suck.”

“Your turn.” Scott said with amusement in his voice. “Who do you like?”

Stiles twisted his head to the side to glare at his friend.

“It’s not Jackson right?” Isaac piped up.

Stiles made face. “Okay first of all ew, and secondly just so many No’s I can’t even say how many No’s.”

Isaac smirked. “Well he is supernatural like us. I mean first the Kanima and now a wolf.”

Jackson wasn’t officially in their pack, but that was his choice. Derek had already told the teen that he was welcome, but Jackson had yet to take them up on the offer to join their pack. So he drifted on the outskirts of their pack bond, not strong enough to be fully pack and not weak enough to be considered an intruder. It was an odd balance to be sure.

Stiles glared. “That isn’t a prerequisite for me to find people interesting ya know. I liked Lydia before she discovered she was a banshee.”

Isaac nodded his head. “True.”

“And again, none of your business who I like.” He shot a look to Erica. “Or what my type is.” He sneered.

She huffed. “I was just trying to help.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Please if you love me, don’t. Do I need to explain how awkward it was to talk to my dad about this? Because it was AWKWARD.”

Erica’s lips twitched back into a smile. 

“I can back him up on that one. I was upstairs.” Scott smirked.

“Yeah some backup you are.” Stiles muttered.

Scott snorted. “You couldn’t have paid me to get in the middle of that. He has a gun.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You heal dumbass.”

Scott thought a moment before shrugging. “Still hurts.”

Stiles glared at his friend. “And having that conversation didn’t?”

Scott snickered. “Oh it sounded painful.” Scott winced when he was splashed again. “That’s supposed to stay in the tub with you.” The wolf muttered as he wiped his face off once more.

“I’ll drain this whole damn tub if you don’t behave.” He glared back at Scott. 

Before the beta could offer up any kind of rebuttal against his friends threat Derek cut them off.

“Settle down you two. You don’t need to be wasting the water or those herbs. We don’t have anymore.”

Stiles glanced down into the tub with a weary sigh and said. “Pretty sure that I’ve cooked long enough sourwolf.”

Scott reached over and felt his friends brow earning himself a glare as Stiles pulled away sooner than the wolf would have liked. Still Scott shook his head. “Still running hotter than you should.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Well duh. I’d probably break a thermometer.”

The pack rolled their eyes at the boys over exaggeration of his fever. Stiles sunk a bit lower into the water and sighed as it stirred up the pleasant woodsy scent once more.

“Don’t drown yourself.” Scott advised with a smirk.

“Yeah thanks.” Stiles scoffed. Closing his eyes once more in his irritation, Stiles didn’t even register that he was beginning to fall to sleep as he inhaled the pleasant aroma around him. It wasn’t just the herbs this time that seemed to reach some part of his mind and tell him to relax. There was something more. Something familiar. Stiles shifted onto his side and burrowed his head into his pillow, inhaling into the moist fabric the teen let out a sigh as he drifted off.

The pack watched as their friend began to settle once more, no one dared say anything until they were sure that he had drifted far enough to not wake by them talking in hushed tones.

“So does Lydia know?”

Scott jerked his head around to raise a brow at Erica. “Huh?”

Sighing Erica asked. “Does she know that Stiles is Bi?”

Scott frowned and shrugged. “Maybe I don’t know, we’ve never really talked about who’s he’s told. I mean I know about his dad and Danny, but that’s about it as far as I know.”

Erica nodded her head. “Besides us now then.”

Scott nodded. “Yep. He doesn’t really go around town advertising it ya know?”

Isaac snorted. “Wonder why?” 

Though Beacon Hills was a small town and was rather progressive when it came to same sex couples. There were still some who held onto their prejudices and with Stiles dad being the town sheriff it made sense for him to keep it under the radar.

“How’d his dad really take it?” The question surprised them, not because it was asked, but because who asked it. Derek. The alpha had been rather quiet as the pack bantered with Stiles, but now that the teen was sleeping the alpha had some questions for the boys friend.

Scott thought a moment before shrugging. “He wasn’t exactly happy to learn that all those times that Stiles threw in jokes about being gay he was being serious. Or at least that he was Bi without his dad knowing. I guess his dad had made some comments about it in the past and felt that he had said some things that might have hurt Stiles.” He shrugged not sure what else to say.

Derek’s brow furrowed a bit, but he didn’t comment on what Scott had just said. Instead he fell back into his usual brooding silence while sitting in the corner. Letting his pack fall back into an easier conversation around him which he listened in on here and there as he thought about what all he’d learned about the teen sleeping in his bathtub.

 

*********************

 

The pack had fallen into a peaceful silence, occasionally someone would strike up a small conversation with each other. It never lasted long as none of them wanted to accidentally wake Stiles who appeared to be resting well again. They sat there for hours, only shifting minutely to work the stiffness out of their bodies. Isaac went and brought everyone drinks sometime in the afternoon and then the pack settled once more to watch over Stiles. The human didn’t move about in the tub that much, shifting only a bit. 

It was almost as if every time he shifted and stirred up the herbs that the sudden blossoming of scent from them put the boy back to sleep before he could fully wake. Not that any of the minded that, the teen needed all the strength he could get to combat the change. Or at least that was what they were going with, the truth was that as the day progressed and the sun began to set the pack began to wonder how long it would be before they knew for sure what would happen to their friend. 

Occasionally one of them would pull out a cell phone and check the time. It was nearly eight at night before stiles stirred again and the pack were just about to disperse to figure out something for dinner when Stiles scared the living daylights out of them. One minute the teen was resting peacefully and the next he was bolting upright in the water, sloshing up the sides of the tub. The pack tensed, Isaac and Scott getting to their knees to try and offer some kind of help.

“Stiles? Buddy you okay?” Scott frantically cried out.

Stiles panted a moment as if he was waking from a nightmare, not even aware of their presence before he jerked back upon feeling Isaac’s hand on his knee. His head jerked around and he stared at Isaac with wide eyes. Isaac offered a small smile.

“It’s okay.”

Stiles blinked a few times before looking around past the blonde to see everyone else. Derek, Boyd, and Erica were standing just behind Isaac and Scott was kneeling beside the blonde. Everyone’s attention was on Stiles even though the teen wasn’t doing anything more than sitting there in some kind of stupor.

“Stiles?”

Stiles twisted his head towards his best friend and swallowed, he gave a short nod to show he was listening.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Scott asked. 

The entire pack knew that Stiles still suffered from nightmares from time to time since his possession by the nogitsune. Still it was one thing to know they happened and it was another to see one. Stiles swallowed again before frowning and shaking his head. He licked his lips.

“I-I-No. No nightmare.” He said in confusion, his brow crinkling a bit as he shook his head.

“Then what’s up buddy?” Scott offered what he hoped was a reassuring smile. 

Stiles blinked at him before looking at the rest of them. He broke away from looking at them to stare into the tub he was sitting in. The herbs were swirling around him, but the scent of the woods had faded considerable over the spanse of the day. It didn’t matter though the entire room smelled of the herbs and it had to be overwhelming to the wolves around him. It was to him. Stiles inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes and took in the pleasant aroma. A smile tugging at his lips before opened his eyes and looked at his friends. They were all staring back at him with various expressions of concern, Stiles smiled back at them.

“Stiles?” Scott questioned carefully, concerned why his friend was just staring at them with a smile.

Looking at Scott, Stiles grinned at his friend.

“I’m batman.” He crowed as he flashed his blue eyes at the pack. His pack.

  
  



End file.
